


[授权翻译]Still Waters

by cyclone_witch



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: Sebastian让Hunter觉得很困惑. 把他气的肝疼.但是...仍有关Sebastian的一些事情使得Hunter在他身边徘徊. 保护他. 或者说; 5次Hunter帮了Sebastian, 一次Sebastian还了人情.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410556) by PhoenixInAshes. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter从军校来到Dalton私立高中。  
> 他和他的室友不怎么合得来。  
> 他觉得他的室友也不怎么喜欢他，尤其自己代替两人他合唱团队长的位置。  
> 但被迫住在一个屋顶下，以及合唱团训练，以及家长交流日让他意识到，他可能犯了错。  
> 第一印象没那么正确。

Chapter1

Hunter并不是多喜欢他的室友。

Sebastian又不算人见人爱的主儿。他刻薄、浑身是刺儿，要不就是争强好斗，一副高高在上轻蔑的样子。Hunter一点儿、都不喜欢他的态度。

他本来期待Dalton会有所不同的。这样，他离开高压、阶级分明的军校到一所满是出身富贵显著的温室里甜心们的私立高中才合乎逻辑。

Hunter知道让林莺们接受他做队长、对他心服口服需要一番功夫，尤其是考虑到他的空降兵身份，和他们的前任队长的误入歧途后。

他认为Sebastian该对仅仅在合唱团里留着他的一席之地就感激涕零心怀感念。在军校，像Sebastian那样光天化日欺压Glee Club的另一个男孩的攻击竞争对手行为只会让他被立即开除。显然，有一位地区检察官做老爹自有附带好处，也似乎让Sebastian以为他自己不好惹。Hunter不断的和他起争执，选歌、编舞、领唱，所有。最让他沮丧的是其他林莺往往会选择站在Sebastian那边。Hunter不理解那男孩对他们下了什么迷药有这样的影响力。他一手导致了他们的败落，个人行为严重损坏了林莺的名誉。Hunter自己都切实感受到了那些的负面影响。不管何时，他们从大厅其他学生身边走过，都是一股不快紧绷的气氛。他不确定他们是失望或畏惧。但他都不喜欢。而他的工作就是纠正错误、恢复林莺的名誉地位。

要是他们能听他的就好了。

Hunter沮丧地叹气，Jeff大概是一天中第15或第16次把精心设计的舞步踩错绊倒了。他试图乐观向上，合适时加以表扬让林莺们专注于他们做的很好的那一部分。他试图保持进度，在仔细考虑过让团队为分组赛及时做好准备所需时间精力后。他为他们做好了详细安排，他的预期目标、比赛计划、个人角色分配。他像安排一次军事训练那样规划好一切事宜，杜绝一丝意外可能。他们需要这样来赢下比赛，他也需要这样来证明自己。Dalton是他的最后机会了。他急于完成Dalton提供一份奖学金引入他时的要求。他必须要赢。

他本来也可以赢得，顺顺利利的，如果和他合住的那个恼人的小只狐獴不再打乱她的计划的话。Sebastian和他不停地争执，Sebastian和所有人都在不断争执。Hunter还在苦苦挣扎着保持头脑清醒，不让Jeff看出他对他遇到脚上多于三步的简单舞步组合就时不时手足无措的沮丧，而Sebastian就在一旁滔滔不绝毒舌技能满点，质疑Jeff的能力、智力和魅力。Hunter困惑地注视着他，Jeff甚至并没有注意，每一次新的尝试，都坚决地再次绊到。

Hunter再也忍受不了。他大声宣布解散，揉着太阳穴离开排练室回到宿舍，想要先完成作业再试图解决Jeff的舞步。他不理解那男孩的心理障碍，因为知道他可以完成舞步保持队型的——有林莺其他表演视频为证。他开始写作业。

一小时后，Sebastian风一般卷入屋内倒在床上。Hunter瞥了一眼。“你去哪了？”他问，恼怒的。他知道Sebastian沾都没沾他的作业。他游戏打发人生的态度要把Hunter逼疯了。

sebastian挑逗地抛了个媚眼儿。“娱乐消遣。吃醋了，Clarington？”他问，得意地笑。Hunter怒瞪回去，“你就没有作业要做吗而不是染、指(原词用的deflower,奸污; 蹂躏; 摧毁…的花; 夺去(妇女的)贞节,2333Hunter用这个词要笑死我了，其实可以翻成辣、手、摧、花) 其他学生？”他听起来被完全激怒了。

Sebastian咧嘴一笑。“那还有什么乐趣？还有，我只剩下法语了，鉴于我说的很流利何必再花精力，半数时间我在纠正mademoiselle(<法>小姐，这里指他的法语女教师)的口音，”他轻松地说。

“Well,isn't that wonderful for you，”(怎么都翻译不出那股嘲讽劲，放原文了)，Hunter翻了个白眼，针对地转头去避开他，看向作业。

“你需要放松，”Sebastian立即回道。“上个床什么的。再这样紧绷下去你会恐慌发作的。”

“我不会遇事恐慌，Sebastian，”Hunter轻蔑地反驳。

Sebastian打量着他。“是。但你是我见过最有强迫症的人，”他小声抱怨。“你不再在军校了。我们也不是你的士兵。你得停下这么逼迫每个人。”

Hunter难以置信地盯着他。“我不是在逼他们，Sebastian。我在领导他们，”他慢慢地解释，仿佛在和一个两岁孩子讲话。“我确信你并没有此类概念。”

有那么短短一刻，Sebastian看起来近乎受伤了。Hunter几乎感到轻微的愧疚。几乎。“我只是说你继续这样并不可能达到你需要完成的要求，”Sebastian轻轻地说。“他们不是士兵，Hunter。服从命令并不是他们的本能。你这样是难以和他们走很远的。你只会让压力过大精疲力竭。”

“我没觉得他们精疲力竭了，”Hunter满满的防御。

Sebastian静静地看着他。叹气。“你知道，Jeff其实舞步并无问题，”他温和地说。“事实上去年的舞是他遍排的。并不是他的腿脚不对。”他转身向浴室走去，摇着头。不过片刻，是水流的声音了。

“他是错的，”Hunter自言自语。“去年他辜负了他们。我要带他们到全国赛。我。因为dalton知道我是对的人选。我一定会是。”他低语，冷硬地语气仿佛是要说服自己。

 

chapter2

Hunter并不是家长交流日的拥趸。他并没看到其迷人之处，一整天被说教，暗自祈祷家长不会向老师说些尴尬的话，反之亦然。又或者希望你的同学不会在上述两者面前上眼药打小报告。

所以当Dalton的年度家长交流日在他转学仅仅不到一个月后来临，而他的父母决定不会从Colorado横跨几个州过来——鉴于他们在处理整个军校惨败时刚刚见过——Hunter堪称欣喜若狂。当天并无课程安排，他想，也许终于能有一次机会享受一整天独立私人空间了——没有Sebastian刺耳的呼吸声。

这男孩处境并没有变好。Hunter还在努力维持对林莺的掌控,而他们奇怪的对Sebastian时不时的贬低轻视不为所动。Hunter开始尽可能的在训练和无可避免的困于同一个寝室之外躲开他，用大量时间在图书馆学习。Sebastian则花着大把时光在Hunter根本不想知道的那些事上。Hunter会在他的评价表上毫不犹豫写下无丝毫优秀人品，除了间或在那高高在上的态度下惊鸿一瞥到的人性。

 

和Trent的冲突就最为明显。和所有林莺一起坐在餐厅桌边时Sebastian一直对着手机那头抱怨，焦虑地样子。Hunter很快讨厌起他的缺乏礼貌，他至少可以到大厅外面去。其他男孩饶有兴致的看看发牢骚的Sebastian，再看看冲他飞着眼刀的Hunter。直到Trent，自认为队里的peacekeeper,用胳膊肘轻轻捣捣他，告诉他保持音量。Sebastian仍保持举着手机的姿势,脱口就是“你和你妈妈说话时我有打断过你吗，Trent？”然后就回到电话中了。

Trent的脸瞬时傻白，无言地站在桌边，静静地走出去了。Hunter茫然地看着Jeff重重骂了句，一巴掌狠狠地呼在Sebastian头顶。

“蠢蛋！你说话就不能想想吗？”急切的盘问语气，他点头示意Trent的空座椅。

Sebastian茫然地回看他，Hunter能看出他恍然大悟的那一刻，Sebastian闭紧眼，满脸后悔重重地呼气。“我没过脑子，”他柔和了语气，又对着电话那头，“我得走了，回头再说，”就挂断了。他起身追了出去。

Hunter挑眉扫了一圈桌边的人，希望有人可以帮他解惑。

“Trent的妈妈三个月前过世了，”Jeff轻轻地解释，手指间把玩着汤勺。“癌症。”

Oh,那可真糟糕。难怪他看起来备受打击。他关心地求助Jeff，“Sebastian不会把事情变得更糟，对吧？”

Jeff不解地看着他。“当然不会。他说话时想都没想。他会把事情做对的。”

Hunter摇头，还是不解这些男孩对他们前任队长的不知从何而来的信心。就他所知，Sebastian并没做什么来赢得它。

“你对他太严厉了，”Jeff说，注意到Hunter的表情。“如果你真的开始了解他而不是他想让你看到的那些，你或许会对他改观。”

Hunter暗地里怀疑过这种观点。他甚至现在还在质疑，看着Sebastian焦躁地在房间里走来走去，狂躁的龙卷风一般不停重新整理铺平他自己的东西和Hunter的。他歪头，“你在干什么？”Sebastian正把课本搬下架子，到处摆放，又放回去。反复重复

Sebastian无视了他。

Hunter只是翻了个白眼，半倒在床上，拉过他的笔记本。一声低沉的咳嗽打断了他。“爸！”

Sebastian大叫，Hunter感兴趣地看了一眼，好奇什么样的父母教出那个占有他半个寝室的生物，

Sebastian的父亲站在门口，打量地扫视这个房间。他的妻子站在身侧。政坛精英，是他脑海里跳出的第一个词。这对夫妻服装上的共同特点大概是衣着过于正式——对于这个场合环境。很显然是手工缝制、大牌设计师。smythe夫人持一饰有牌子名的小巧手袋，那字母大到Hunter一看就知道它很贵。

smythe先生对他的儿子刻板僵硬地笑。“我们本期待你会在入口处等待，就不用自己一路寻找过来了。”

Sebastian随意靠着墙，对着他爸妈。“你并没有打电话告诉我你们在这儿，”他轻微防御性地指出。

他父亲简单耸肩。“没关系。我们找到了。”他看一眼Hunter，“你不准备向你的室友介绍我们吗？”，挑眉，“或者你打算让我们自己来解决？”他看向他的妻子，语气里很是不满。

Sebastian翻了个几乎看不出的白眼，伸手。“Hunter,我父母。家长们，Hunter。”

Hunter摇头，再一次为他的失礼。他父母看起来不坏。或许有点太讲究，但他们可能一直被期待如此正式行事。

他把电脑放在一边，起身下床，走向那对夫妇。他伸手，与Smythe先生坚定一握。“Hunter Clarington，先生、夫人，”他恭敬地介绍自己。他见过很多位高权重的人。在军校总有人压你一头。有礼有节是有命令链的(军队专有用语.指严格的纪律:每一级指战员只能与比自己高一级或低一级的人员进行(作战信息)交流)。Sebastian的父亲明显习惯接近位于链条顶端。

Smythe先生对他一笑看向身边的妻子。“我喜欢他，”他实事求是地说。“或许Sebastian会近朱者赤。”Sebastian哼了一声，转身胡乱摆弄他的书架。Hunter怀疑在他们看不到处Sebastian在狂翻白眼。Smythe先生转向Hunter，问：“你家长有来参观交流吗？”Hunter摇了摇头含糊解释，“我刚转校，他们短时间赶不过来也没必要。”Smythe先生点头。“我们等下要外出吃晚餐，”他说。Hunter注意到Sebastian惊讶地猛一转头看向他们。“把你独自留在这就太遗憾了。”Sebastian的妈妈接口，他的父亲点头赞同。“介意今天陪着我们吗？我想我们该多了解了解Sebastian的室友。”

Hunter不太想加入，但服从上级的习惯早已根深蒂固。总有一些人应该不需疑问地服从。Smythe先生很显然是其中之一。他并没有真的给Hunter留下选择，即使他的话看起来好像有一样。毫无疑问他要求Hunter加入他们。

Hunter咽回他的失望。他看向Sebastian，正在难以置信的看着这三个人。Hunter点点头，他有点明白为什么Sebastian的父母会希望有他在场做缓冲了，鉴于他们的儿子很棘手。他实在不能责怪他们不想和他困在一起，他都替他们产生了一些微弱的同情。有这么个目无尊长的儿子真是困难。“那就太好了，”Hunter礼貌的接受，”多谢您的邀请。

smythe先生欣然地笑。“就这么定了，”他决定。“我们要先和Sebastian的一些老师见面，但很欢迎你的陪伴，”他说，语气里再次不留拒绝余地。Hunter只安静地点头，随他们出门，看着Sebastian无精打采地跟在他父母身后，看上去一点儿都不开心。“规矩点会杀了你吗？”他小声抱怨，Sebastian瞪着他，“大概，”轻蔑地哼声。Hunter仅仅叹气，跟随着一直到教学楼，微微地惊讶于他们和老师交谈时让Hunter和Sebastian两人旁听。

Sebastian看起来浑身不自在。还不开心。Hunter不确定原因，但他知道老师们都只会说些好话。没人会把孩子送到学费高如Dalton的私立学校而后续检查时不期望一个积极评价。Sebastian的老师并不让人失望。Hunter略微不安听着法语老师滔滔不绝地Smythe夫妇说着他们的儿子有多棒、对课堂多有贡献，那些话让人微微地反感，Hunter不确定是她在拍家长的马屁，还是她不合适地迷恋着Sebastian.

Sebastian的父亲看起来也不是那么满意。“他当然应该拿全优，”高高在上地语气。“他在巴黎呆了四年多，口语流利。我不知道他为什么还要选这门课。毫无益处。”他摇头。“他需要用功。大概觉得比较容易拿A。”

那个老师摇头，热切地回答，“哦，不是的，先生。Sebastian并没有选择法语，这是一门必修。我们所有的语言课程都为期至少一年。若学生感兴趣可以继续课程，但修完一年的法语和西班牙语是必须的。他对教学很有帮助，甚至时常地纠正我的发音。”

Smythe先生，彬彬有礼地回答，“感谢你的热情，mademoiselle。我相信Sebastian还有很多要提高的，但你的话语很鼓励人心。”

比起谈话本身，Hunter更在意Sebastian的反应。他看着他父亲，抑制着失望与听之任之。Hunter听他们交谈的越多，他越明白Sebastian的表情,以及他大脑的运转方式。突然之间，那些讽刺挖苦就说的通了。

他只是在用他长大过程中看到体会到的方式回应世界。Hunter沉默地看着一个又一个老师表扬Sebastian，Sebastian的父母一个接一个驳回。

他做什么都不够好。数学老师提到他全校第三他们说更多的努力他会是第一。曲棍球队教练赞扬Sebastian作为队长带队期间只输过两场而他们的目标是决赛时，Smythe先生的反应是当他过去在校执掌球队时，他们所向披靡。英文老师对于Sebastian近几篇文章的欣赏，使得他父亲评价Sebastian花太多时间空想而不是实际行动。一天下来，Hunter简直疲于咬紧牙齿，每一次，Sebastian的父亲说着那些贬低的评价撕扯着Sebastian的骄傲，而他的妻子只是站在身后淡然微笑，Sebastian在过去的每分钟越来越沉默。Hunter之前从没见过他脆弱的样子。他现在知道他并不喜欢，一点都不。

他们终于见完了所有的老师。Sebastian的父母将两人带到一家精致的餐厅。Hunter一脸空白地盯着他面前放着的完全不必要数量的大大小小的叉子，简直惊讶于这份做作。Sebastian的父亲终于有空来关注Hunter了。“所以，你是Sebastian的室友，”他深思熟虑地说。“有参加课外活动吗，Hunter？”

Hunter快速抬头看了一眼，他难以忍受这个人，但长期应对这些人的经历使得他保持冷静简单回答道，“我是林莺的队长。”

Sebastian的父亲突然明白过来般睁大眼睛。Hunter不安地瞥向Sebastian，他感觉这可不妙。“我现在主要关注这个，”他解释。

Smythe先生点头。“专注目标是好事，”简简单单的赞同。然后重重地瞥了他的儿子一眼。“Sebastian缺乏洞察力与自省,他得被人看着才不那么松松垮垮的。”他摇头。“很遗憾但是是必须的。他连不搞砸他的责任都做不到。去年更乱来，后果不更严重是他走运。”

Hunter对于这个Smythe的屈尊和伤人的态度不爽极了。他开始明白或许Sebastian那个样子是有理由的。不管怎样，他都对放任那对父母继续伤害他们的儿子、当他一事无成是不值一提的人不感兴趣。“事实上，”他的语气强而有力，“Sebastian对我的价值无法估计。”他忽视Sebastian的突然转头一脸惊讶，“Sebastian比队员自身更了解他们，知道欠缺什么、使他们发挥全部潜力所需的帮助。他的洞察力极为有帮助。他同意和我联合领导今年的林莺，以确保他们得到充分关注。”

Sebastian惊到的表情就已经让他的提议物超所值。他是认真的。虽然还不确定为什么但Sebastian的确对男孩们很有影响力。 Hunter不后悔让Sebastian做副队一事正式化。

他的决心只维持到了第二天Smythe一家离开的时候，Sebastian再次放飞自我恢复常态，扬着下巴屈尊般嘟囔着选歌时Hunter简直对自己的鲁莽决定悔不当初，也就是在这时他突然意识到Jeff跳出了合拍的舞蹈，他眨眨眼。几天前他快怀疑Jeff长的是两只左脚了，而现在他的动作行云流水一般。在训练后他把Jeff拉到一边，表扬他的努力练习。 

Jeff只是简单摇头。“不该是我，”他轻轻解释。“Sebastian帮的我。之前他在合训完你们都走了之多花一小时陪我练习，直到我记住步子。”

Hunter再次眨眨眼。“他告诉我他是去’找乐子’了。”

Jeff翻白眼。“他不和Dalton的人上床，”他继续解释，“我不知道为什么。兔子不吃窝边草之类的。但他其实一直在帮我记舞步。”他小心地看着Hunter，轻轻地说，“他不止你想的那样。”

Hunter点头，自言自语，“我想我开始明白了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter决定进行Blaine根除行动，而其他林莺以为他想带回Blaine。他们错了。  
> 他可以用一点Sebastian的帮助。

Chapter 3

Hunter不太懂林莺的“霍比特”情结。

是，他懂忠诚的概念。在他的旧学校，忠诚关系重大，信任同伴可能有一天意味着字面上的生与死的差距.

所以, 是的, 忠诚很棒. 团结一致可钦可佩. 但是, Hunter不确定这种感情同样适用于背弃者.

林莺关于Blaine存在的记忆被过分矫饰夸大，Hunter情不自禁地想知道他们的记忆里他是个普通男孩，还是他们共同下载加载到脑海中记忆中心里的某种神话人物化身. 

因为没可能有人真会像林莺们口中的Blaine那样完美。

Blaine有天赋的令人惊叹. Blaine几分钟内就可记住每首歌和它的舞蹈. Blaine的嗓音如同天使. Blaine人超级甜. Blaine很风趣. Blaine关心人. Blaine是林莺困境的答案. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. 如果Hunter再多一次在闲谈听到Blaine的名字蹦出来, 他就要军法审判所有人了.

这也完全说不通. Hunter看过录像带. 视频里动的那个Blaine. 确实, Blaine的天赋无可置疑.但他并不像林莺所认为的是救星或者不竭的天赋之源.他嗓音恰到好处. 他确实有邻家男孩的魅力.他有一张狗狗脸，Hunter怀疑那才是他一路走到今天的原因，因为让他失望会让人感觉到踢了宠物的内疚之类. 所以,是的,如果Blaine还在Dalton,他会是队里极有价值的成员.但他不明白其他男孩哪里来的这种持之以恒的热爱和期盼. 而且说实话, 这都开始让他们分心.

即使Sebastian也没能免疫. Hunter本希望鉴于他从没真正的和Blaine一起上学, 以及他冲着Blaine扔了杯雪泥, 两人之间的敌意至少足够Sebastian明白原因然后站在他这边.

但自然Hunter的运气从没顺过. 他也不知道为何自己会期待事情有所不同. 那只愚蠢的小狐獴迷恋那个霍比特人. 至少, Hunter是这么诠释的。但他十分确定他是对的. 当那些可以指挥整个练习室的元老级人物谈起过去辉煌的日子，比赛几乎是他们的，Sebastian有着同其他人一样的难过眼神和羞愧的表请，.

Hunter想一人给一巴掌。他们没有Blaine. 他们也不需要Blaine.纠结过去毫无用处. Blaine已经背弃了他们. 为了男朋友而离开.在公立学校. Hunter怀疑他疯了. 即使是今年,他也没有回来. Hunter不想从他们口中再听到一个字，关于Blaine的男朋友如何毕了业，事情会变得多么多么好如果他们能说服他回归Dalton的话.

Hunter不想要他.

Blaine做出了选择. Blaine在Hunter的计划里格格不入.

然后…有Sebastian在.

惹人生气如Sebastian, Hunter仍需要他. Sebastian非凡的领导力. Sebastian的存在感. Sebastian会是Hunter对第二首歌的领唱人选, Sebastian会领着他们走向胜利.

如果他能该死地专注于比赛.

Hunter注视着，沮丧越积越多。每次阶段性排练变成又一次沿记忆的羊肠小道的观光之旅. Warbler们交换着难过的眼神，说Blaine有多喜欢这首歌, 或者Blaine的嗓音会如何的适合发挥这首歌曲 ，亦或Blaine的真诚、善良、热情……会使歌曲如何的打动观众.

每提到一次Blaine, Sebastian就退缩回自己一点.

Hunter不确定Sebastian对 "Blaine相关”的忠实反应缘何而起. 内疚? 欲望?他自己被稍微打击的自尊? 不管怎样, Hunter觉得是时候采取必要行动一劳永逸地解决“Blaine Problem”了.

“Blaine根除行动(Operation Eradicate Blaine)” 就是这么成型的. 当然, “OEB”只存在于他脑海里的, 对其他人来说,他是在诱惑Blaine回来.

可怜的, 迷途的小鸟们.(poor,confused little birdies.不行了要放原文,戏剧腔读出来会超搞笑)

Hunter把Sebastian拉进计划，给他找点事干. 让他觉得自已很有用处. 同时阻止他整天热切地盯着油管上的视频.他没告诉他自己在努力把Blaine推得更远,当然. 有Sebastian自愿站在他这边他会感觉好很多, 但Sebastian同其他人一样被Blaine的塞壬咒语严重控制了.

于是他定了一个计划，从新航向那里偷走他们的国赛奖杯.

他其实有点失望. 本期待着有机会运用他从军校学到的一些技巧. 他都准备好进入潜伏模式潜入麦肯利高中然后神不知鬼不觉地带走奖杯.结果证明, 那学校并不算是安全的堡垒. 他实际要做的只是穿常服走进去,果断的直直走向装奖杯的玻璃柜, 打开锁着的柜门, 然后拿走. 只要他表现出一副完全知道自己在做什么的样子, 他们什么都不会说. 最大的挑战不过是这东西有多笨重. 他都有点惊骇于这学校对安全的忽视. 总有一天，正是这种情况而会使他们陷入大麻烦的.

但麦肯利高中又不是他的问题. Blaine才是. Hunter因神偷行动如此无聊而怏怏不乐 ，他得承认他可能在录像上过于投入了.

Sebastian站在镜头之后, 难以置信地盯着Hunter. 他是被Hunter发短信叫过来帮忙录像的.而hunter已经开始后悔为什么不直接把相机放在三脚架上，自己按摄像键了.

"你真的要继续这么做? 你偷了他们的奖杯?为什么?"

"引Blaine回Dalton," Hunter理直气壮地回答. "你知道他们会派他的."

Sebastian只是摇头. "你就那么孤注一掷地想他回来. 你觉得他是很大的威胁?"

Hunter也摇头. "你们都那么想要他回来. 我们需要一次性解决问题. 他让所有人分心. 他要么回来, 要么不, 但你们不能一直用怨妇的眼神看他的照片，抱怨如果又他在我们会多好. 所以我来应付这事儿."

Sebastian翻白眼. "你真是疯了,"他断然地告知. "这是个很蠢的主意. 如果你威胁他是永远不会回来的."

Well, 当然不会. 这才是重点所在.但Sebastian又不需要知道. "他会意识到有多怀念这些, 然后他就会回来," Hunter坚定的说. "录视频就好, Sebastian.”

于是Hunter开始热心投身于精分大业. 假装鼓励Blaine回归, 然而与此同时巧妙地劝阻他别.他给自己定了大权在握的专制反派人设, 以他的猫和过火的邪恶态度画龙点睛, 希望Blaine不会想回到一个明显疯了的军校小子统治的政权之下,何况有Sebastian辅政。他精心挑选了Dark Side作为林莺诱Blaine合唱的歌, 希望歌词会勾起他与Dalton相关的负面回忆. 他提及Kurt的名字，期待刺激他对他离开的爱情主角的忠诚. 他留下国赛奖杯做人质使得回归Dalton变成胁迫,而不是一个自由选项.最终, 为了让林莺们开心, 他对Blaine大唱赞歌，告诉Blaine他有多想、多需要他。

他才不呢. 正常表演无关Blaine. Blaine很优秀,的确, 但Hunter还是发现自己在观察中被Sebastian所吸引. Sebastian已经是他选择的主唱. Blaine是否回来并不会有所改变. Hunter主意已定. 但是他对这个决定守口如瓶, 完全意识到林莺们对于说服那个小只人形凝胶罐的期待.

几天过去Hunter事实上有点开始担心了.他还没有Blaine的消息, 但这只意味Blaine 还没完全拒绝. 男孩们持谨慎的乐观态度. Sebastian摇摆于因Blaine可能回归的高兴和因所有人大谈特谈Blaine回归以后、选择忽视他对林莺做出的可能贡献而沮丧之间。

就在Hunter考虑更极端点搞个大新闻时Blaine作出了决定. 而Hunter现在觉得他试图干掉前前任林莺队长的举动是完全合理的.

因为这位ND现任成员显然正经受某种神经崩溃.

Hunter站在学校二楼默默地和Sebastian看着Blaine和某个其他的男孩疯跑过庭院, 举着被偷走的奖杯. Sebastian盯着他们的身影. "他穿的啥?" 他问,出离震惊.

"我相信那是件超英制服," Hunter干巴巴地说. "这位就是你们都一股脑儿迷上的男孩?"

Sebastian目不转睛. "我…也不知道该说什么了。“

Hunter瞪他一眼. "我们现在能回去工作了吗?"

Hunter发现他对兵行诡道的小小运用发挥魔效了. 林莺们的心思安定下来, 由于已经意识到前前任队长为公立学校的各种不顺正式抛弃了他们. 他们不再那么大声地说他的优点. Hunter怀疑他们轻微受伤于即使Kurt不再是留住Blaine的原因他仍拒绝回归Dalton一事. 那扯断了忠诚纽带,至少.

让他们专注于更重要的事吧.比如训练. 比如彩排. 为地区赛做准备. 当Hunter告知他自己会唱第一首歌、Sebastian领唱第二首时, 林莺们接受了这个决定让他放心很多. 也极大的鼓舞了Sebastian自尊——那在Blaine热潮2.0版中略受打击。在Blaine完全出局的几天后Hunter从图书馆回来时，Sebastian正安静坐在他的床上, 戴着耳机轻哼地区赛的选歌.

Sebastian抬头看他. "Hey," 他打招呼, 扯下耳机. "我想说谢谢你."

Hunter惊讶地挑眉. 他都不知道到Sebastian还能表达感谢呢. "为了?"他问, 略微不解.

"让我领唱," Sebastian解释. "我知道你没那么喜欢我. 我只是很高兴你信任我能唱好. 我很遗憾Blaine没能为你回来,”他说,上下滚动着他的音乐列表,不肯再看向Hunter.

Hunter摇头. "你个笨蛋,"他通知他.

Sebastian惊讶的抬头. "我干什么了?"他防卫地问.

Hunter抱臂凝视着他. "我不想Blaine回来," 他答道. "你没注意到我一直给自己的计划添堵?"

"Well, yeah," Sebastian谨慎地开口, "我…只以为你真的很不擅长这个."

Hunter翻白眼. "如果Blaine真的回来那也不重要, Sebastian," 平淡的语气. "他并不会是领唱."

"什么?" Sebastian现在是一脸的困惑了.

"我非得一字一句给你掰扯清楚是吧?" Hunter恼羞成怒地问. "你更优秀, Sebastian. 一开始你就是我的选择. Blaine不值得你们(那样想念). Blaine不值得你(那样难过),”他说, 锐利地看他一眼. "你会支撑我们到最终胜利. 我们会成功，因为你, Sebastian, 一直都是," Hunter就事论事的解释.

"但-" Sebastian试着开口.

Hunter打断了他. “没有但是. 你比我们所有人都更天才. 如果你对此见解不同那你就太傻了." Hunter只简单地摇了摇头，走进浴室, 不再谈论. Sebastian困惑地盯着他的背影.

Hunter站在浴室的中央盯着镜中的他，好奇自己什么时候对Sebastian Smythe黑转粉，而他对此究竟该怎么做.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有一点强烈的sex暗示,还有点未成年成分。另，我已经不知道angry要怎么翻了……

chapter4

Hunter本该意识到那些事情顺利进行的迹象不过是暂时的平静假象，如同台风之眼.

一场被命名为Sebastian的台风。事情本来被解决的差不多了。排练很好，选歌被轻松接受，舞步正在练习中，Sebastian甚至都表现的乖了不少——至少是Hunter可忍受的坏脾气。

Hunter本该想到这一切太好到不会是真实的。

因为不过两个周的切实平静，Hunter都开始以为或许他们真的有可能变成一个团队赢下地区赛，他也就能完成校方对他的要求时，Sebastian变成了一只恶魔。

如果Hunter之前还算试着容忍他的话，Sebastian现在已经让人忍无可忍了。他情绪暴躁易怒。他原来也总是习惯嘲讽，那种辛辣的风趣，但都不像是这样。

伤人的话随时脱口而出。耐心似乎消磨殆尽。他在不断地挑事、在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上争吵不休。好像他想让别人失去信心，自觉愚笨，怀疑人生。

Hunter尽可能无视他，希望最终能风暴尽散。他是他们的队长而不是人生导师. 如果Sebastian伤到了他们的感情,他们该自己解决. Hunter的压力已经够大的了. 他也不打算去质问Sebastian，只要他一直做好他的日常工作, Hunter选择对其他视而不见.

但是，这也并不容易.

Sebastian抱怨所有事. 一直，吵吵嚷嚷地. Hunter终于忍受够多到了濒临爆发的点. 在又一次Sebastian急躁地评论他们每一个人是怎么不合格、合唱团表演又蠢又毫无意义, 那晚他完全想在宿舍与Sebastian当面对质管管他. 他会告诫Sebastian如果仍想留在林莺就得好好改改他的态度，听从指挥、注意言辞友好. Hunter同样准备撤销Sebastian做联合队长的提议 ，将他降级到Warbler的’球童’了.

然后, 就在他准备离开练习室时, 那个蠢蠢的金发小鸟站在他面前告诉他得找出Sebastian出了什么事了因为所有人都在担心.

Hunter困惑的盯着Jeff好久，挫败地摇了摇头.

"他的毛病," 他耐心解释, "就是他是个混蛋. 自我中心,自尊自大的混蛋."

"可不," Jeff十分同意, Hunter自以为已经说通了,而这时Jeff继续, “他确实成为了(一个混蛋). 这不让你担心吗?"

Hunter忍下挥手大叫的冲动. "我不满意他打击了团队的积极性," 语气里是强压的冷静. “我不满意他使人分神，表现地好像只有他才是对的. 我不满意他一直发怒."

Jeff激动起来,狂热般地抓住他的语句，这使得Hunter不解的眨眼. "就是这样! 他在发怒!" 他大喊, 好像 Hunter该对此一点就通. "你得查清他在烦心什么."

"他任性地像个两岁的孩子?" Hunter暗示. "这就是他的毛病."

Jeff叹气，饱受折磨地，好像对他失望了一样. Hunter再次忍下冲他鼻子来一拳的冲动. "怎么了?" 他气冲冲地说.

"你或许需要想想生气对Sebastian意味着什么," Jeff轻声建议. "当你想通了, 和他谈谈, Hunter.他不肯和我们说. 我们试过了. 但他尊重信任你." 他摇头. "证明那是你应得的, Hunter." Jeff离开了, 留下Hunter凝视着他的背影, 半是震惊半是反感.

这算哪门子名言警句? 笨蛋金发尤达. Hunter完全不知道他什么意思. 生气对Sebastian的含义? 说明他不高兴? 对Hunter来说这么没那么复杂.

他实际并没那么经常看见Sebastian生气. 恼怒, 不愉快, 沮丧,崩溃, 确实.但不是实实在在的生气. 不像这段时间这样. 只有两次Hunter可以确定Sebastian确实是angry.

一次是曲棍球比赛.对方球队的一名球员在Nick试图夺下控球权时攻其不备,他戴头盔的脑袋撞向Nick的，重的使人砰地倒在地上,Nick立时晕倒了.剩下的整场比赛都不得不呆在校医院, 他们留他过夜, 以防出现脑震荡. 人没事, 但那次撞击重到足以使他在接下来的几天中一直头疼. Sebastian对那一击的反应来的又急又猛.他大喊大叫，冲着另一支队伍、对方教练、场上工作人员以及所有能听到他的人, 差点让他自己被罚下场. 比赛结束的一霎那他就愤然离场奔向医护室, 剩下的夜晚没人看到他. Nick后来说他中间被护士叫醒、不准他睡眠以防脑震荡时，发现Sebastian在房间的椅子里打盹.

另一次是在去Scandals的路上. Sebastian巧言令色的说服了Hunter, Nick, Jeff与他一起. Hunter仍不确定什么迫使他答应了. 然而他们就已经坐在Sebastian的车里, 向那个酒吧一路前进, 然后一个蠢货猛插入了他们的车道，Sebastian为了避开不得不快打方向完全驶离了马路.那辆车超过他们一路疾行, 仿佛什么事都没有一般, 漂移回原车道. Sebastian长摁喇叭，接着一连串的脏话，即使Hunter有着他的军校生涯也挑眉, 惊讶于他的词汇量.

但说真的，只有这两次. 而在两次的情况下, Sebastian甚至都不是真的在angry. 他在害怕.

…oh.

Sebastian不是angry. 那并不是问题. Sebastian在害怕.

Hunter不清楚原因. 大多数时候Sebastian并不会谈及自身.他非常注重私密. 确实,他会及其详尽、令人尴尬地描述他最新的sexual征程, 尤其在他知道他有烦到Hunter或者让他不舒服时, 但他真的很少提及私人,他的情感, 或他在家时发生的事.

见过他的父母后, Hunter很难怪他.

但这也没能使得发现真相更容易. Hunter怀疑Sebastian对看门见山式提问应对良好. 他会规避, 否认，或直言不想回答. 而Hunter很难认为自己算是一位密友.他并不擅长感性. 不管是他自己还是其他人的.

他调转脚跟向宿舍走去,决定把这事查个底掉儿.Sebastian问题是什么并不重要.但干涉到队里的正常运转,那就必须被解决掉.

他在门前停顿一下,准备好要求Sebastian告诉他到底哪里出错了,然后突然停滞脚步.

他恰恰好看到了Sebastian.

Sebastian坐在桌边, 讲着电话. 他专注于谈话, 半背对着Hunter.后者的胸口仿佛骤然冻结，战栗传遍全身每一个最细小的血管.

Sebastian在哭.

不是很重.甚至大多数人都不会注意的那种. 他坐在椅子边缘, 一只手焦虑地捋过头发. 手机就在耳边. Hunter有98%地确定有眼泪慢慢地从那双眼眶滑落.

他不知所措. 眼泪从不是他的强项. Hunter理性地处理一切.因为情感会让人反应过度、让人出错. Hunter通常对情感项不予考虑.

而现在他的17岁室友有泪水敲打在地毯上.他犹豫着从门边退开然后重新走进, 脚步故意地加重. 在这短短几秒钟内, Sebastian挂断了电话，止住了眼泪. Hunter小心地打量他.

"一切还好?"他模糊地问,然后内心暗骂自己嘴笨. Sebastian惊讶地瞥一眼他的方向. "没事啊," 他谨慎地回答. "为什么这么问?"

因为你在哭? Hunter想. "因为你很…咄咄逼人, 最近?" Hunter精挑细选着词句.

"就到比赛季,而他们进度远远拉下，" Sebastian迅速回道.

"不,他们没有," Hunter说. "你知道他们正中目标呢. 但你一直在给他们强加压力. 怎么了?"

"我没有强压," Sebastian恼怒地抗议.

"你差点逼哭Trent," Hunter干巴巴的指出.

提及Trent让Sebastian明显僵住. 足够让Hunter注意.

"Sebastian,告诉我怎么了," Hunter命令.

"一切都很好, Hunter, 别纠缠不放,"是第一反应.

"你在说谎," Hunter断然说道. "那你和Trent哪里有问题?"

Sebastian眼神迷惑. "我和Trent好得很."

"你一直在躲他," Hunter指出. "还抨击每一个人. 明显有事不对."

"你在发癔症," Sebastian斩钉截铁.

Hunter怒瞪. “你最近态度很糟糕.好辩、主观臆断. 刻薄无理. 你什么毛病?"

"也许我受够了强调来强调去都是蠢死的学校社团, Hunter!" Sebastian的话又急又冲. “你们都表现的好像这是世上最重要的事.好像如果没能赢比赛还不如死了算了. 也许我只是受够了那么矫情!我现在还有别的、更重要的事要担心!我很抱歉如果我伤到了你们小鸟们的感情!” 句子最后, Sebastian几乎是在喊. Hunter盯着他, 满脸关心.

他整个人都在发抖, 沮丧颓然.轻声地, Hunter问, "什么更重要的事, Sebastian?"

Sebastian浑身泄了气一般.他只是摇了摇头, 疲倦地揉了揉双眼. "没什么, Hunter. 别管了."

Hunter发现自己一步步走进, 眼睛锁在另一个男孩身上. "不.有很严重的事,对吗?告诉我, Sebastian. 就现在."

Sebastian瞪着他. “为什么要?于是我们就可以相拥、唱激励人心的歌、然后? 我不是小姑娘, Hunter."

Hunter感觉他的胸膛仿佛被老虎钳夹紧挤压. "所以说确实出问题了. Sebastian. 告诉我."

"不关你的事, Hunter." Sebastian的话语依旧坚持,但Hunter能分辨出来他开始犹豫.

Hunter不知道如何处理这事.他完全是错误的人选.他不擅长感情.他也不富有同情心、怜悯他人.话又说回来了… Sebastian字字句句里也不想要被同情.或许他还不算那么差的一个人选. Hunter呼吁着他的责任感. "你的工作都被影响了,"他实事求是地. “你得说出来，才能解决问题. 你的领导、领唱能力被严重影响. 你一定注意到了."

Sebastian的语气满是脆弱. "你解决不了, Hunter. 这不是唱错音符或忘记歌词."

Hunter不喜欢看到Sebastian如此脆弱的样子.他不擅长精致的东西.他也不想看Sebastian.

他一向小心保持两个人之间的距离. 其他人可能尝试着越过, 去触碰Sebastian. Hunter 不会愿意那么做. 况且Sebastian很可能一拳击中他的鼻梁.

"怎么啦?"他轻声问. "Sebastian, 拜托. 告诉我哪里错了."

Sebastian摇头. "你晚了一周了, Hunter. 我没什么事. 起码没那么恐怖糟糕."

Hunter偏头. "说清楚, Sebastian."

Sebastian看起来浑身不舒服. "我在…等结果.一些…检查的? 他们刚刚有消息."

电话响起. Hunter一点也不能安心些. 他之前可不是喜极而泣.

"什么的检查?" 他小心翼翼地问.

Sebastian耸肩. "之前我发现腿上有个肿块. 它…就是不消. 然后越来越疼. 于是他们做了检查."

"然后?" Hunter试探.

"没什么大不了的," Sebastian的回答是满满地防御. "你到底想从我这里得到什么, Hunter?"

"实话," Hunter说. "你是说你的腿没问题了?"

"不是他们之前担心的," Sebastian回答.语句很生硬, 好像他在小心权衡. Hunter叹气.

“Sebastian,你就不能有两分钟对我直(率)一点?”

他反应很快, “我就没直(言)过, Hunter. 接受现实吧.” 

(would you just be straight with me for two minutes?

I've never been straight, Hunter. Accept it.

straight，Hunter是说坦率，Sebastian故意曲解，说他是弯的也有双关）

Hunter一点不惊讶. "我是认真的," 他坚持. "告诉我这什么意思."

"就是说," Sebastian开口, 恼怒的, "结果显示70%可能痊愈, 而不是7成可能性死掉."

老虎钳又加紧了. Hunter感到一部分的自己在漫不经心地想知道Sebastian如何做到冷静地站在那里而他自己都快难以呼吸了.

"Trent的母亲," 他近乎自言自语. "所以你才…你得了癌症?"

"真是谢谢你这么直言直语," Sebastian说着，瞪了一眼. "我没事."

他才不是呢.现在的问题, 是他隐瞒了多少.

"你…你打算怎么办?" 他不确定地问.

"好吧, 它还没转移(metastasized),” Sebastian疲倦地说, "所以他们说先开始八周的化疗然后手术移除肿瘤. 到时再看情况."

Hunter听过那个词但他脑子里现在转成浆糊了. "Metastasized?"

"转移.到其他器官," Sebastian轻声地. "现在只局部在腿上. 所以…他们会尽量杀光可能……恶化的细胞, 然后切除肿块."

"天呐, Sebastian,我很抱歉," Hunter说, 难以置信地摇头. "其他人知道吗?"

"不!" Sebastian立即大喊. "他们也不会知道的. Dalton知道,显而易见,我爸妈, 但我不想其他人知道."

"你怎么能想什么都不说?" Hunter问,震惊的. "你为什么这么想?"

"也许因为我不想谈?" Sebastian讽刺的提议. “否则他们会一个个露出可悲的狗狗脸——你知道他们会的. 或者各种试图让我(并不会的)感到好一点.我只想尽可能无视这件事.”

"化疗不会让你很难受吗?" Hunter问地很犹豫.他对癌症治疗知之不多,但他清楚化疗令人及其不适. "当你掉头发的话又怎么解释?"

"如果," Sebastian反驳. "而不是当我掉头发时.化疗的影响因人而异.而且现在只是做两个月. 真到那地步我会先剃光头之类的."他看起来很难过. "我不得不退出曲棍球队.精力跟不上. 我也不能冒险受伤."

"林莺团呢?" Hunter问,关心地.

Sebastian耸肩. “只要我能都会继续，Hunter. 但…我不确定领唱,"他轻声承认. "如果到Sectional一切还是那样…我可能合不上舞步. 或许你应该换人."

Hunter甚至无需考虑.他立刻否决了这个想法. "不. 即使是你正常发挥的一半, 你都是我的第一选择.我们来改合舞. 减少你转来转去的部分. 其他人补上."

Sebastian的眼睛里都是疲倦，它们细细地研究着Hunter. "你知道我可能撑不了比赛?"他轻声询问.

"船到桥头自然直," Hunter坚定得说. "但那会是因为到了你身体真的承受不住,而不是因为我踢你出局."他摇头. "我还是觉得你应该告诉其他人."

"我想这不是该你做的决定," Sebastian反驳.

Hunter缓缓地点头表示同意. 他不喜欢这样,但Sebastian是对的. 怎样做是他说的算.他才是遇到 fallout. “你会呆在学校，是吗?"他问,为了确认. "不回家?"

Sebastian对此大笑. "鉴于我父母接下来两个月都在巴黎,我想也没什么必要回家."

Hunter盯着他看. "你爸妈甚至不在国内? 他们知道你的情况吗?"

Sebastian耸肩. "当然.我想我爸爸失望于我又多了一项不达标的地方,"他说, 翻了个白眼. "羸弱的病体之类."

Hunter 继续盯着. "他们不打算回来?"

Sebastian摇头. "他们觉得校方和医院能协调好. 他们会签传真过去的各种同意书.我们昨天愉悦地谈过各种选择. 我宁愿他们不回来. 他们很累人."

每一次提到或见到那对父母，Hunter对他们的不屑都在保持增长. 他摇头. "治疗安排呢?"

Sebastian不安地一只手穿过发丝. “八周化疗，一周一次," 他解释.

"具体安排?" Hunter追问.

"在医院做药物静脉注射," Sebastian解释. "每周六."

Hunter点头. "要多久?"

"几个小时吧." Sebastian看起来对前景一点不激动.

Hunter再次点头. "你怎么来回?"

Sebastian茫然地看他. "开车? 不行的话叫出租?"

Hunter深思地看着他. "我送你," 他突然说.

Sebastian盯着他, 困惑不解道. "抱歉?"

"我开车送你," Hunter简单说. "我不会让你独自去那里,让他们连着几个小时扎针注射毒药, 感到恶心然后在回家的路上出车祸. 我来开车."

Sebastian翻白眼. “那你每周末要花好几个小时,"他直截了当的指出. "你不会想呆坐在医院的.我会没事. 给出租车一个挣钱的机会."

Hunter盯着他看. "我不相信他们.全程花钱打出租也太笨了. 还有,我们得计划林莺下半年的比赛和演出. 只要你和我被困在一个地方很久, 我会让你帮得上忙的."

Sebastian摇头,看起来被微微娱乐到了. "你就不能想个好点儿的借口?"

Hunter耸肩. "你还指望我说什么?现在要求我急中生智也很难的. 但我还是要去. 你全程一个人会极其无聊."

"有你在是及其烦人?" Sebastian的话尾讽刺地上扬.

"现在你懂了," Hunter同意. "所以我可以一起?"

"你可以一起了," Sebastian轻声同意.

Hunter 点头, 心满意足.他们静静地站了会, 看着彼此，气氛略微发沉. Hunter希望他知道该说什么.他希望自己知道如何让人安心.如何让Sebastian感觉好点.他难以言说地觉的这都不够.他困扰于这种他不知怎么的辜负了Sebastian的感觉. 他应该做的更多、更好的.

他一定得知道, "Sebastian? 为什么你忽略其他问的人而选择告诉我?"

Sebastian瞥他一眼,耸肩,拨弄他运动上衣的纽扣. "因为我知道你可以处理好," 他轻声说. “因为我知道你不会哭哭啼啼，感情过剩或者生气. 因为我知道你会接受事实而不闹个天翻地覆."

Hunter点头, 对Sebastian略羞怯地笑. Sebastian回了一个精疲力尽的笑. 而治疗还没开始呢.

但Hunter会在. 如果他需要的话. 或许他给不了他觉得Sebastian应得的情感支撑，但Sebastian或许对那个并不感冒. 所以他可能不是他以为的、那么糟一个倾诉对象.

Sebastian现在所需的是保持常态. 常规生活.他不想被困扰于坏事中. 他希望事情一如既往。而这,是Hunter可以保证的.

 

 

chapter 5

Sebastian把Hunter逼疯了。

他完全不知道是什么时候开始把确保Sebastian的人身安全为己任的。

其实，他知道。可能就在发现Sebastian根本照顾不了自己的那一刻。

他让他抓狂。Hunter理解Sebastian不情愿多谈。他想假装一切如同往常。Sebastian也不怎从别人那接受帮助。他易怒。讨厌同情。Hunter深知如果他还想进一步得知Sebastian的情况，他得及其谨慎行事。否则Sebastian会把他完全拒之门外。

因此他闭口不言。他陪Sebastian度过了第一个周六的化疗。他静静地看医生边解释Sebastian的可能反应，边找着血管、消毒、静脉注射。他坐在他身边,两个小时内药物缓缓渗进Sebastian的全身循环系统，长腿男孩夸夸其谈，半数是冲着Hunter的人身攻击。

Hunter并不感觉被冒犯。他知道Sebastian在害怕，他知道他试图显得他的情况不值一提，他更知道棕发男孩等自己愤然离开，决定自己的好意被错待因为不会再来。他知道Sebastian永远不会在他面前露出弱点，但他一点不为Sebastian不得不在他面前维持坚强的外壳而感到愧疚，因为他知道即使他不在，Sebastian也不会在病房里医生病人面前露出脆弱的一面。

于是他保持安静，悄然看着。

但……天，他感到沮丧。

Sebastian对药物的反应实际上并没有Hunter之前担心的那么严重。但也不是说好像完全没有变化。化疗的第三周，Hunter已总结出一套模式。

Sebastian直到化疗结束4、5小时后才会有反应。第一个疗程后他半心半意地告知Hunter，鉴于他在严重恶心前的残余的那些时间，他可以自己开车来回。Hunter礼貌的告诉他见鬼的闭嘴。那个晚上Hunter坐在宿舍床边看浴室门下来回的影子，药物起效的几个小时后，Sebastian发现他那天吃下的所有东西都在和他作对.他有好久悲惨地在浴室里弓起身子蜷成一团，每次他谨慎乐观地希望最糟糕的部分已经过去，他的胃就再次抗议。如果可以，Hunter会尽其所能地帮他，但他几乎难以使Sebastian停下呕吐，Sebastian也以坚定关上上锁的门明确表示他对任何人看到这个状态的他的拒绝。

第二周没那么糟。医生问Sebastian上周之后情况如何，他简单耸肩，坚称“还凑合”。是Hunter开口轻声询问是否能有什么来减轻恶心感。Sebastian瞪着他，但Hunter拒绝对试图让他更好过一事感到愧疚。如果这个笨蛋不是如此执著于不露弱点，Hunter也不会强势干涉。而当Sebastian在接下一周松了口气于开的药起效，只导致轻微恶心感而不是吐到被窒息时，Hunter认为这是一个赢。

疲倦感同样有周期。周六在几个小时内Sebastian会想吐、感到很累。他会没精打采地度过整个周末，周天最难受，然后在剩下一周稍微减轻。到星期三时他几乎回复正常，而到周五他恢复到足以投身于又一轮恐怖之中了。然后如此重复。

Hunter把林莺的大部分训练都挪到后半周。周三、五排练必到，如果需要周四另加。当他宣布日程安排时其他林莺看起来相当不解，但Hunter归咎于周末太多学生回家、前半周作业又很多，然后只是面无表情地盯到他们一个个都同意。

但他开始怀疑可能仍有一个问题。

第一周后，Sebastian决定dalton宿舍楼或许不是处于治疗后严重副作用期的他最适合呆的地方。有那么多学生在四处闲逛，很有可能某人会来找他约他出去玩之类。在他开吐前，Sebastian勉强有力气自己撑到浴室。

所以他告诉Hunter他周末会回家。

他空无一人的家。

因为他愚蠢的父母都不肯费心回家，确保他们正和病魔斗争的独子安好。

Hunter能看出回家对Sebastian的好处，尽管。不用担心其他同学想得知他怎么了。不用维持一切都好的假象。可以直接回家累倒在地直到最坏的过去。此外，他家离医院更近。于是，确实，Hunter明白他回家然后周一返校上课是更好的选择。

但他也一定不会让他独自回去。

sebastian茫然地盯着他，在Hunter告诉他他同样一起时翻了个彻头彻尾的白眼，耸肩。Hunter本来感到糟糕于利用Sebastian的疲倦感，知道他没力气反抗，但看到他憔悴的脸和黑眼圈，他再次坚定自己的看法。

被独自丢在家的话，Sebastian会回家，躺床上，睡过整个周末。除了第一天频繁的呕吐。

他能不吃、不喝，甚至没有心力下楼去厨房找吃的。

因此Hunter接手这些工作。Hunter时不时给Sebastian拿水、果汁、茶或运动饮料或任何他能容忍的让Sebastian保持不脱水的东西。Hunter也会做饭。

或者，更精确的说，Hunter拿起电话点外卖，但他仍认为这是卓越贡献，因为Sebastian也不会愿意费心。

Hunter订阅电影，和Sebastian安静地坐着，看愚蠢的电影一部接一部的放因此没人需要开口交谈——这对他们俩都是及其尴尬的——而Sebastian也不会自己一个人。Hunter会接着看完，Sebastian在第一部电影结束前就挣扎着陷入睡眠，疲倦劳累席卷而来，压倒了他。

第二周后，其他林莺注意到了。然后问题出现。

Hunter知道他们奇怪于两人同时消失一整个周末然后周一通时出现。

Sebastian能说是回家，但Hunter的家人居住在科罗拉多，他显然不是。Hunter知道他们怀疑两人是在一起，如果那些自以为没被发现的、看向两人的视线有所含义的话.他们在侦查方面做的很糟，说真的。

Hunter知道那困惑缘何。Hunter是“not remotely bi-curious。” 而Sebastian不勾搭同学。但仍然，不知怎么的，他们明显脑海里还是觉得两人是用周末在Sebastian家黏黏糊糊。如果不是那么荒谬的话Hunter本会感觉被冒犯的。Jeff一直看向他们俩好像是什么待解的谜。Hunter不真的在乎他们怎么想，如果这能阻止他们怀疑故事背后的真相，他也不打算对这愚蠢的念头做辩解。

直到这成了一个问题。

显然，嫉妒、愤慨催使人做傻事。

一开始是窃窃私语。咕哝的语句声大到足够Hunter明白那是有意为之。埋怨偏心、曲子会更合拍如果领唱真的花费周末在休息练习而不是在空房子里鬼混。

这让Hunter生气，他几乎一直陪着Sebastian。如果Sebastian没在上课，Hunter就在。Hunter亲眼目睹这有多耗费心神。他看到sebastian投入训练的效果，他看到Sebastian回到宿舍后的身体反应，累到甚至难以完成作业。他们开始在有训练的时候共同处理Sebastian的家庭作业，争取在排练前完成。Hunter会等些再担心他自己的。

他会大声读着课本因此Sebastian只需聆听。如果他没力气Hunter会写下Sebastian口述给他的论文和答案。对Sebastian的情况富有同情心的老师们知晓这项安排。

但林莺们依旧不知道。

他们似乎以为Sebastian得到优待是因为和队长睡同一张床。

Hunter难以理解。他看着Sebastian，所能看到的只是这些在使他精疲力竭.担心、不确定，疲倦和痛苦。而其他人看着同样的他，把这看作毫无缘由的偷懒。

治疗进行到第四周大概到了紧要关头。Sebastian过得尤其不舒服，他告诉Hunter他开始怀疑自己能否solo。Hunter再次调整了舞步，留给Sebastian的除了在原地站定、在其他人绕着他跳舞时唱歌外几乎没什么可做。他可以看到其他林莺间紧绷的情绪。他选择忽略，希望他们聪明到紧闭嘴巴。他是队长，有完全控制权。他希望这对他们有所震慑。

当然并没有。

最终爆发的人是Nick，当Jeff再次绊倒自己时。Hunter对Jeff的难处感到抱歉，知道他是周围的紧张气氛下压力过大。而Nick，与Jeff比现在的Hunter(自认的)之于Sebastian更亲近，对感知到的、Jeff的精神健康威胁反应强烈。

“什么鬼，Hunter？你不能12秒改一次主意还指望我们准备好分区赛，只因为你的男朋友跟不上！”他怒吼，转向这两个人。“也许如果你们花更多时间在比赛上而不是关起门来我根本不想知道的那些破事，我们也许会好很多！”Nick狠瞪着他们，Sebastian的反应很快，嘲弄般的.“我不需要这样，”他冷笑，也瞪着Nick。“你根本不知道……”他突然住嘴，然后摇头.“我受够了。”他宣布。“你们自己去赢那个蠢比赛吧。”他阔步走出房间，头高昂着。

Hunter叹气,转向Nick，勇敢试着平息他的脾气，“你都不知道你刚做了什么。”他断然说道，捏着鼻梁闭上眼睛。

“你在放任你的……偏爱，或者强烈欲求，或者随便什么干扰到你的。”Nick指责.

Hunter翻白眼，“而你们都是笨蛋。”

Nick开口反驳，但Trent抢先。“有事情……不对，是吗？”Trent问的很犹豫。

当然会是Trent一针见血，Hunter回想起Trent的妈妈，想知道Trent是否可能怀疑过。

“即使有，也不真的关你(们)的事，不是吗？”Hunter冷静回答，他用力盯着Trent。

“你们不是……在一起了，是吗？”Trent继续,无视了上个问题，“你们……有别的事发生。”

Hunter不能背叛Sebastian的信任，但他也受够了他们的愚蠢和自我主义。他应该直接拒绝回应，或就让他们以为他们俩有牵扯。这是Sebastian会想要的结果。

去他的Sebastian想要的。Sebastian总是想着对他很糟的事情。Hunter面无表情地盯着他们直到低头。

“他看起来……一直很累。”Trent坚持，回看Hunter。

“你们该清楚有很多可能原因会导致那样，”Hunter简短的说。“你该知道的，Trent。”

他摇头走出房间，回头宣布，“排练结束。”他把他们都留在房间里，希望暗示足够，他们能拼出答案。

Hunter不会背叛Sebastian。

但如果他指引林莺们以正确方向，不多，一点点，那他们自己想明白答案了也很难归咎于他，不是吗？

 

chapter 6

Hunter讨厌Scandals.

实际上，他讨厌Sebastian如何死不悔改地拖着半数林莺到Scandals，然后就此消失。

他都不确定自己怎么又被说服了。

其实，他知道。Sebastian根本没费心过问他的意见，因此Hunter连拒绝的机会都没有。

因为如果他有，他会断然拒绝。

大概吧。

但那算不上有要求共同前往，甚至不算有商量过。周五晚上，Hunter不知怎么的就发现自己同Sebastian、Nick和Jeff坐在车里，一路开向某知名gay吧，他后脑的小声音喋喋不休地质问他究竟知不知道自己在做什么，他到底以为自己要去哪里啊。

Hunter怀疑他也许该多听从这个睿智的声音。

Sebastian就是能……绕过他的所有防备。在他完全理清脑袋发现自己本有选择权之前，他就做着Sebastian提议的那些事了。

倒不是这真的很重要。Scandals没……那么坏，真的。

好吧，说实话，Scandals糟糕透顶，酒是二流的，管理人员漠视着，睁只眼闭只眼经常放入未成年人，Hunter不确定哪个更糟，而且客户也……很可疑。

大多数人让Hunter起鸡皮疙瘩。不是因为他们的性取向，Hunter真心不在乎他们喜欢和谁做。只要不是Sebastian。或Nick。或Jeff。或他自己。或任何轻而易举通过门卫的未成年。

让Hunter不舒服的是大多数时候有太多太多眼睛盯在Sebastian身上。

这当然只是因为他的队友爱。仅此而已。他会对Nick或Jeff同样担心，而后脑的那个唱反调的小声音可以见鬼的闭嘴了。

只因为Sebastian总在招摇过市。Nick和Jeff会满足于坐在桌边点上一杯啤酒慢品，然后小声取笑屋子里的其他所有人。Sebastian就得出尽洋相。

看着Sebastian跑到舞池已经要让Hunter咬牙。发现人完全从视线里消失让他磨牙数着秒，犹豫在插手干预前要等多久。或者更像是一场营救。

Sebastian让他紧张。他不知怎么的在某个环节把Jeff的陈述中Sebastian不和校友一起误以为不和任何人有关系。现实，明显在打脸。

不是说Hunter觉得他现在就在Scandals和人约P，他不可能那么出格，Hunter只是希望他至少还有点可怜的理智没和某个潜在罪犯勾搭上，临幸这座建筑的某昏暗角落。

但…他肯定不只是跳个舞那么简单。

Hunter不懂。Sebastian字面上完全可有拥有任何他想要的人，只要他容许别人看穿他坚持的假面。他知道Sebastian坚称不愿陷入感情旋涡，但Hunter没错过他看向Nick和Jeff时的伤感，他还以为没人注意呢，即使被揭穿他也会抵死否认。

他好像倾向于转向那些不会有更多交集的人。Hunter不知道他消失时会发生什么，但他清楚自己对此并不喜欢。

他好奇这是否部分出于Sebastian的身体状况。周五是他自觉良好的唯一日子，然后周六的化疗将一切打回原样。他知道对于将来的恐惧担心让Sebastian心累，就好像随着时间他变得更乱来，越来越不确定结果。

这真的都有点吓到Hunter了。他仿佛可以看到另个时间地点上，一张惊惧的脸上忧郁的棕色瞳眸透过时空凝视着，而Hunter自己只感到与现在同样的无能为力，尽管完全不同的理由。

但他不想看见Sebastian的双眼里反射出同样的害怕痛楚。而他最近的表现，让人担心他 

是否只是时间早晚。

大概一个月的治疗后他的害怕加剧。Sebastian又把他们拖到Scandal，然后消失，再次的。Hunter焦心等待，15分钟——感觉简直像一个世纪，然后他重新回到桌边。

嘴唇红肿，带着伤口。

Hunter试着平稳说话，不要出离愤怒，冲着不管是哪个即将成为一团肉泥的伤到Sebastian的低等生命，而Sebastian，一如每个往常，轻佻地敷衍他关于对方是谁的发问。

Sebastian翻了个白眼，

“没什么大不了的，”他漠然地说。“某个想要我跪下去的混蛋，我告诉他我只和看得上的人一起，不像他以为随便什么玩意都行，然后他明显不太欣赏我的礼貌，于是他就反手一拳。

Hunter的声音脆而强硬。“告诉我是谁，现在。”

Sebastian投给他恼怒的一瞥。“为什么，然后你就给他一拳，挑衅斗殴、害得我们都被赶出去来保护我早就没了的贞操？不谢谢你。我还想再来呢”

Hunter冷着脸重重摇头。“我只是想把他打倒，”他坚持“这是完全正当的。没人能在你不同意时碰你。永远。”

Sebastian凝视着他的面孔，面色由于那未知的发现而微微柔和。“我不是不感谢你的提议，”他安抚地说，“但你不能因为有人打我耳光就去揍他，你可能被捕的。”

“他侵犯了你。”Hunter顽固地说。

“他扇了我，”Sebastian不耐烦的说。“没人能不经我允许碰我，Hunter。不是那样。我不需要你当我保姆保护我。如果我想在这钓上什么人，我会的。如果我不想，他们就不可能有机会。我可以照顾好自己。退下吧，soldier。我能看好我自己，不管……会发生什么，”他说着，不自在地瞥向Nick和Jeff，两人正全神贯注看着这场交战呢。“我今天够了。”Sebastian宣布，话语尖锐。“我们回Dalton。我也不需要你照顾我。”他厉声说。

Sebastian的情绪在接下来的一整周里只变得更糟。他对化疗的反应强烈的不同寻常，恶心感挥之不去，Hunter勉强在他们的领唱步伐蹒跚时督促其他林莺保持最佳状态。林莺们至少搞明白了有事发生，鉴于他们在小心翼翼地看人脸色寻找线索，他们总算能不太明显的撑起合唱团并帮助Sebastian了。

当然，这一周，即使那样都恼到他。

即使这样，若不是周四的那一通电话，事情也不会恶化到现在这个地步。

Hunter下课后回来宿舍发现Sebastian已经在那了，说着电话。边说边在慢条斯理、一下一下地将笔记本撕成条，然后紧紧揉成团，他听起来在刻意压抑，满是挫败。

“不…没关系。那么我…们两个月后再见，”他轻轻说，扯下了一整页纸然后揉成球，Hunter想他手心里一定留下了深深地半月形指甲印。“没，医生说情况很有希望，他们说……不，没事儿，下次打来时我会告诉你们最新进展。我什么时候能…半个月？如果他们还需签字怎么办？……传真过去。知道了。bye，我…”他把手机从耳边拿开盯着看了很久，轻柔的仿佛自言自语，“love you,”然后随便扔在床上。几秒种后他倒在旁边，茫然的看着天花板。

Hunter进门，选择装作他什么都没听到。过去的经验告诉他，这通电话后至少有半个小时，Sebastian是不能和人好好说话的。

他真想狠狠地打醒那对父母。

事后一想，他本该预料到会有坏事发生的。但他没有。对此，他只能责怪自己。

周五晚，Hunter本期待着去Scandal的又一次邀约。通常，Sebastian越不高兴，他越可能出去，试着在舞池或者其他地方通过Hunter·根本不想知道·的方式发泄出来。但那天，Hunter下课后……什么都没有。没有邀请。Hunter回到他的房间，Sebastian也不在。他四处寻找Jeff，猜测或许Sebastian直接掠过了自己，还在为上次的事生气。Jeff茫然地眨眨眼。“Sebastian不在房间？”

Hunter翻了个白眼。“别学我的话。”

Jeff看起来开始有点担心。“你知道他还在学校吗？”

Hunter摇头。“我一直找不到他。我本来以为他还在生我气，直接约了你去Scandals。”

Jeff现在是十足的担心了，他掏手机拨通。“Nick？你走了吗？正好。你帮我看一眼，Sebastian的车在停车场吗？”

他听着，然后小声地咒骂。“我就怕这个……不……你继续。我们来处理就好”。他挂断转身看向Hunter。“车不在学校。他可能确实去Scandals了，我们得去找他。”

Hunter觉得他好像错过了什么。“我没有反对，但……你这么害怕做什么？”

Jeff眼神尖锐地看着他，“他没有回宿舍，他还穿着校服。”

有时候Hunter真的很想给Jeff一拳——为了他对尤达式神神叨叨的预言的偏爱, “所以说？……”

有些时候Hunter还想再加上一拳。Jeff觉得他朽木难雕时，总是给他恨铁不成钢的、高人一等的表情。就好像现在。

“就是说，”Jeff以一种夸张的耐心解释，“他很生气，又沮丧。他会直接进入一间满是年纪比他大很多的男人的酒吧，还明显穿着高中校服。未成年高中生。而且我们都知道他不只是去喝杯苏打水跳跳舞。真的你觉得什么人会对一个穿成那样、幼稚又自视甚高的男生有反应？正直、有责任心的公民？”

Jeff嘴里一个个跳出来的单词只让Hunter觉得越来越恶心。“他为什么要那样？”他问，震惊而不安。“Jeff，他总是把自己至于……危险的地方，他真的可能受伤？他为什么要那么做？”

Jeff摇头。“我也无法告诉你。”他轻轻地说，“我只看过他这样一次。在Blaine发生那些事之后，雪泥……我想那次他在试图自我惩罚，”他解释。“我觉得他都不在乎自己会不会受伤。这次？我说不好，可能他在生自己的气？或者是别人？”他的嗓音近乎自言自语。“我真的不知道，Hunter。我是说，我知道他现在处境不太好。还有，我知道有时候我们伤害自己其实是想伤害别人，只是……没办法。”

Hunter合上双眼。小尤达显然比Hunter以为的聪明。这大有裨益又让人抓狂。

他瞪着Jeff。“你看起来比我更了解他。Jeff，为什么你要一直告诉我去干什么？我觉得你能好好地帮他……”

Jeff只是微笑，“因为他最信任你。”他笑得更大。“你会搞明白的。”

Hunter只能茫然的看着Jeff拍拍他的胳膊说，“去找到他，好吗？”

Hunter无言点头，而Jeff宽慰一笑，冲停车场方向一偏头。“我去争取在Nick走之前找到他，但如果你需要随时打给我，okay？”然后就像他说的那样，离开了。

Hunter盯着他走开，惊讶的，他摇头，走向自己的车。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebastian和其他人的make out。

Chapter 7

Hunter开车去Scandals的一路上，一半大脑在担心Sebastian的安全，另一半在思考一场谋杀和可能遗产。  
他等下会直直闯进去，确保那人安然无恙，然后狠狠掐死他。  
暴力地。或许缓慢而痛苦。然后他会实行CPR(心肺复苏术)，然后从头再来一遍。  
如果他有一天气死了，Sebastian将会是罪魁祸首，他只清楚这个。  
他不太懂，追在Sebastian身后收拾他的烂摊子的强迫症。这一点都不像他。  
well，事实上。这就是他一贯的样子。他总是那个领导的角色。主管一切的、当事情有误或者有人崩溃时所求助的那个。他一直被人所知是强悍的，不会出岔子，意志坚定。这或许就是导致了他在原来的学校那么多麻烦的原因。dalton仿佛天赐，他最后的机会。Hunter甚至不能相信如果dalton没恰好给了他绝境里的一线生机，那么会发生什么。  
他的保护欲给他在那带来麻烦。  
但……事情有些……不同，关于这次。大多数时候， 别人找Hunter帮忙。他不会上赶着。他熟练于收拾残局解决问题，但他对那些一心自毁的人也不会热脸贴冷屁股。他说实话也不确定换了Nick或Jeff他是否会同样反应。  
他希望如此。不过那也很难想出结果，因为这两人不会鲁莽行事不计后果。所以Hunter也说不准，他真的不知道同样情境下换个主角，事情是怎样。  
依旧，他现在位于坚定驶向Scandals的路上，唯一的夜晚，不用考虑快把他逼疯了的合唱表演，或者一只整个周末需要陪伴的小鸟——因为如果Hunter不在，毫无疑问Sebastian不会好好照顾自己。  
这让人懊恼，退一步说。他的这种……固执。  
他摇摇头停好车，把除他的紧急任务目标外的一切都压抑回脑海。他现在进去、找到Sebastian、说服某人在他被迫动用武力之前挪挪尊臀，回宿舍去。  
他抓过那张粗制滥造的ID，不费吹灰之力绕过保安进入酒吧，焦虑地扫视着人群。如果他今晚够走运，Sebastian会在吧台边或者在舞池中，他就可以简单的把人拉走要求Sebastian和他一起离开。Hunter毫不怀疑自己把人带走的能力。他只需要威胁要搞事情，Sebastian会为了避免“大场面”而离开——他还不想被永久的赶出酒吧。Scandals对于不挑事的未成年客人睁只眼闭只眼，而打架绝对会让他们上禁入名单，先不提会不会被捕、真实年龄会不会被揭露出来呢。Sebastian绝不会冒这个险。现在，只需要一点小小的运气……  
他就该知道的。Hunter来回环视着酒吧，明显不在。他什么时候运气有顺过？  
他得冒死一探酒吧的后半区域了。Hunter原来选择无限避过的地方。他走得越深，越质疑自己的行动。Hunter盯着后墙，尽量无视随步子更响的呻吟与咕哝。有几个男人不知从什么昏暗角落向他贴过来,他一把扯开。满心的惊怒以至于他都不在乎这些醉鬼。他一路走向酒吧后，嘲弄地盯着盥洗室的门。  
Scandals的盥洗室早已失去了它本身的意义。基本上就是为了另一种生理需求。Hunter从没来过。但闲话流言传得很快。他怀疑Sebastian会经常光顾。这种想法让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。他不确定的看了眼门，看向旁边的另一扇门时更多了敬畏和害怕  
The Ladies Room. 虽然，可能从来没一位女士来过. 除非特定的‘女人之夜’或者之类的. Hunter 也不确定, 但他在这儿的时候, 就没见过一位女士. Scandals 并不吸引女性客源. Hunter不怪他们. Hunter就不知道为什么有正常人会来这里——如果他们不是在Lima高地的垃圾箱中长大的话. 他疲倦地摇摇头. 他最不想干的就是拉开门一探究竟. 但他不得不.  
Ladies Room是为了那些不满足于一个BJ 或者quickie. Ladies Room里事情总是比较ugly. Hunter 至少能想起三次保安不得不进去打断什么，那还仅是他在scandal为数不多的时间内. 那不是个好去处，除非你打算让事情变得粗暴，或低俗.或者粗暴又低俗. Hunter 知道他最好别僵在这。他盯着门，看了好长时间，人们开始注意到了。他可不想有人过来邀请他一起进入。而且，当他在走廊里拖延时，上帝知道门那边又发生了什么.  
这种想法促使他采取行动。他压制着怒气，知道如果Sebastian还是做了Hunter所担心的事情，与一个无法摆脱的人纠缠在一起， Hunter可能有一场恶战。他深吸一口气，走向那扇门，猛地打开门，砰的一声。他踏入房门，扫视着，迅速打量房间。  
在房间里只有四人。其中两个是……嗯，Hunter尽快地移开了眼睛，希望他们的影像不会从中把自己的脑袋烧掉。他把注意力集中在另外两个人上。  
其中一个是Sebastian. 还穿着校服. 或者说，十分凌乱的校服. 他的衬衫被解开, 他的西装半挂着,裤子纽扣也被解开, 他身前的男人把他压在墙上, 一只手抓着他的腰带方便去顶他的臀, 另一只手捂着他的嘴，嘴唇吸着他的脖颈. Hunter能看见Sebastian的胸膛起起伏伏, 呼吸粗沉。 Hunter看不见他的表情，被那男人的手捂着挡去了。但这都不重要. Hunter 不在乎他打断的是一场情投意合的情事还是别的, 在他看来, Sebastian不管是否同意做任何事情都不算,有一丝正直的人都不会试着在一个脏兮兮的厕所里解开一个17岁男孩的扣子还捂着他的嘴. 他之后有大把时间关心事情真相. 而现在, Sebastian 就要离开. 和他一起. 故事结束.  
Hunter大步向前，搡开那男人的手。Sebastian震惊地盯着他。"Hunter?"  
Hunter瞪他一眼. "我等下再处理你,"他没好气地说, 转身对着那个刚刚对Sebastian上下其手的大块头说： "他今晚就到这里了. 走开."  
那男人上下打量着，嗤之以鼻. Hunter脑海里一瞬间划过一个想法——也许他应该叫来一个保镖再试图挑衅。或者什么都好。现在太迟了。他下定决心应付到底。那男人摇头. "你算什么, 嫉妒的女朋友?" 他轻视地说. "我们挺开心的, 不是吗, baby?" 他低哼,转头看向 Sebastian把他拉近, 一只手又滑进Sebastian的裤子里.  
Sebastian震惊地吸气，很快地退开，视线在那男人和Hunter之前来回。“也许我应该走…”他喃喃地说，担心地看着Hunter的愤怒的脸。  
那人的表情冷了下来。“我们还没完呢，”他淡淡地说，拖着Sebastian回来的胳膊。“你的女朋友欢迎观看，如果他还没气疯的话，”他得意地笑着说，把Sebastian拉回身上，另一只手在Hunter看不到的地方滑向Sebastian身后。Sebastian发出短促而惊慌的叫声，Hunter的耐心告罄.  
“如果你现在不放开他，”他冷冷地警告说，“我要向你展示我三年军事训练的结果了。然后我会让保安扔你出去。”  
那人立即嘲笑他。“我是你能随便惹的吗，”他警告，Sebastian再次因为他移动的手而低叫。“你会被打的满地找牙，在医院里嗷嗷找牙医（picking your dignity up off the ground and having it reset at the hospital，原文是从地上捡起尊严）。”  
Hunter决定无论如何也要挑战能打赢的那一点可能性了，尽管他十分怀疑结局，Sebastian令他惊讶的开口了。  
“你为什么不把你的脏兮兮的，油腻腻的，活还不咋地的手收回去，”Sebastian咬咬牙，挣开那男人的手退开，瞪着他。那人惊讶的只记得眨眼睛，好像他不明白竟然有人会把他推开似的。Hunter瞟一眼门口，想知道喊人帮忙是否有用。外面的噪音太大，可能不行。他注意到厕所隔间里的那另外两个人，仍然热火朝天的，完全忽视了他们三个人间的对峙紧张气氛。他摇摇头，对文明的衰败感到惊奇，他小心翼翼地伸出一只手，Sebastian走到他身边。  
那人盯着他们俩，漫长的一分钟，然后摇了摇头，喃喃自语，“不值得计较。”他冲Hunter的愤怒表情翻白眼，喃喃地说，“今天算你走运，小子。小心点吧。别随便招惹重量级人物，”他对Sebastian耸了耸肩。“下次你再找人教你怎么找乐子的时候，把你的狗拴好，通知我。你看起来玩起来还有点意思。”他走出那扇门，Hunter立刻转向Sebastian，他紧张地心都要跳出喉咙了。“你没事吧？”他呼气，伸出双手疯狂地抓住Sebastian的胳膊，上下摸索着，像是在试图确保他不是一个幽灵。  
Sebastian挑眉，盯着他看。  
“我很好，Hunter，”他说，翻着白眼。他瞥了一眼Hunter的双手，看到青筋里跳动着的不安。”你在干什么？”  
Hunter摇了摇头。“我不知道，”他承认。然后爆炸了。“你到底是怎么了？”  
Sebastian眨眼。“我”？他讽刺地说。”我又不是那个像神经病一样闯进来，占有欲疯狂爆发打断了我的人。你什么毛病？”  
Hunter盯着他。“他捂着你的嘴，”他指出。“那家伙似乎不太清楚什么是拒绝，记得吗？”  
"我其实也没觉得他手怎么了," Sebastian委婉地说. "而且也没什么硬上弓的问题, 因为我也不打算拒绝."  
"你就让他在这个脏乱的厕所占有你?" Hunter质问. "你认真的? 档次呢, Sebastian."  
"Hey!" 角落里突然有人出声，愤愤不平的. Hunter转身瞪向那个角落. "你们现在又想插嘴了? 不是吧? 不是在眼睁睁看着别人被侵犯或者别的事的时候,而是因为我冒犯了你们的厕所?"  
Sebastian嘴角抽搐. "Hunter…别在厕所里跟随便什么人吵架好吗," 他又斥道. "也没有什么性骚扰."  
" 那我打断你们之后他的手又在干什么?" Hunter质问. "那时候你明显是想他退开了了吧?"  
"前戏?" Sebastian干巴巴地反驳. "他不可能知道我实际上和你一起的, Hunter. 现在, 我们能出去再聊吗?"  
Hunter僵了一下, 突然想起自己身于何地他生硬地点头. "你跟我回去," 他说, 只是为了确保万一.  
Sebastian翻白眼. "知道了, 知道了," 他小声嘟哝.  
Hunter还是让他走在前面, 跟在他身后一路走向停车位, 小心提防着任何一个靠近的人. Sebastian翻了个惊天大白眼. "我开车来的," 他指出. "如果我把它留在这,我怀疑明早上它轮胎还会不会在."  
"我才不在乎," Hunter回答. "真没了我赔你. 我们回头再来开走. 赶紧上车."  
Sebastian 滑进副驾位, 摇头. "你真霸道," 他抱怨. "你还毁了我上床的机会."  
“你是说强奸吧," Hunter阴沉沉地说,点火开车离开, 他的双手放在方向盘上显得很白. "你可能受伤的, Sebastian. 你来这里竟然还穿着Dalton制服? 你想什么呢?"  
Sebastian怒瞪着他. "还没完了是吧?"他质问. "没人能不经我允许碰我. 或许有时候我只是想……激烈一点. 这又怎么惹着你了?"  
Hunter觉得自己能在瞪眼睛的比赛中胜出. "因为你是我的朋友我在乎你?" 他毫无新意地说. "因为我不想看到你受伤?"  
Sebastian 靠坐着闭上眼睛.再次开口时满是疲倦. "我不会受伤的, Hunter. 我知道我在做什么. 没人在做我不想不允许的事情."  
Hunter叹气. "我只是不明白你为什么这么做," 他轻柔地说. "Sebastian…我觉得你…已经很受伤了. 为什么你一直试着扒开伤口让它更疼呢?"  
Sebastian快速地斜瞥他一眼.他的话低得让人听不清. "因为有时候…你只是需要知道这疼痛仍可控制,"他轻声说. "这是生活固定存在的一部分, Hunter. 我只是…要知道我还能控制它."  
Hunter 只情不自禁觉得 Sebastian 早就失控.在各个方面. 但他知道有时候语言毫无作用. 他只能做到尽量都在, 给Sebastian提供他所能给的力量与控制感. 小心看着他, 以防他把自己搞的一团糟. 他希望他有魔咒让一切都好起来. 治愈Sebastian. 让他看到他值得好的，他现在做得出格的事只会伤害他, not helping him.  
但他从来不擅长安慰的话. 感情上的事那么复杂. 他只能做到载Sebastian回家, 带回宿舍,在 Sebastian床上坐着陪他整夜，心不在焉地盯着房间里电视亮亮暗暗的光. Hunter 搞不懂Sebastian脑袋里都在想什么.他希望Sebastian能自己想通.但为了以防万一Hunter会在他旁边, 看着他.  
或许有一天, Sebastian 不再需要把性、疼痛与控制感等同. 直到那时, Hunter 会一直去Scandals. 看着他. 把Sebastian从悬崖边缘拉回.

Chapter 8  
Hunter躺在床上，盯着天花板，想着事情急转而下变得灾难一般的转折点到底是什么。他变成了自己最讨厌的样子，他曾发誓永远不会成为的那种。  
全完了，而且全是他的错。  
Hunter听见大厅中回响的脚步声越来越近，颓然地闭上眼睛祈求至少有一次Sebastian能看懂脸色让他独处，让他假装在睡觉就这么被忽略掉。当然，Sebastian从不会让他顺心所欲。所以他凭啥觉得这次会有所不同呢?Hunter听见脚步进门又停下。都没有费心睁眼去看。  
大约30秒的安静然后sebastian决定不再忍受。其实是30秒整，Hunter一秒秒数着呢。  
"你不会吞枪自杀之类的吧，硬汉?"Sebastian直接问道。  
Hunter掀起一只眼皮转头斜眯着眼看他。"啥?"他茫然地问。  
"你没打算做傻事，对吧?"Sebastian回答，瞪着他。  
Hunter挥手让他离开，再次闭眼。"已经做了蠢事。都结束了，Sebastian。放过我吧。"  
显然，Sebastian把它译为'过来坐我旁边'。Hunter感到床垫一沉，不由自主的睁开眼睛，恼怒的。"你在做什么?"  
"坐着，"Sebastian愉悦地回答。"你又在做什么?"  
"躺着，"Hunter干巴巴地说。  
"你翘了3天的课了，"Sebastian指出，双手撑着下巴盯着Hunter看。"你最好在他们开除你前找他们解释。"  
Hunter哼声。"十分确定他们已经开除我了，"他回答。"只是还没正式公开。"  
"我就不会把话说那么死，"Sebastian委婉的说。  
Hunter难以置信的看着他。他用手肘半撑着坐起来，只是想看看是否他在幻听。"我毁了Warbler，Sebastian，"他一点一点耐心解释。"我逼着他们做了违法又危险的事，还输了地区赛。他们开除我而不是提出控告都是走运了。"他一下倒回床垫里，接着颓废无望地盯他的天花板。"我毁了林莺。"  
Sebastian翻白眼。"你还能更夸张一点?"他问。"你只是让他们输了一场唱歌比赛。你还真以为我们指望着靠一个合唱团奖项进大学啊?"  
"我逼着他们服了比赛禁用药，"Hunter强调。  
"你是施压让他们服用类固醇，"Sebastian同意。"确实，他们对此都挺生气的。不过更多是对他们自己而不是你，我觉得。我们通常没那么‘旅鼠’。他们觉得被你施了咒语。"  
"我没给他们选择的余地，"Hunter坚称。"我说如果他们表演达不到标准就会被踢出。我就不该听MitchellCartright。"  
"Yeah，听一个寄宿学校药贩子的建议是蠢死了，"Sebastian同意。"但我知道你为什么那么做。"  
"因为我是个自我的低能者?"Hunter自嘲。  
"以为你感到惊慌，"Sebastian简单地说。  
Hunter瞥了他一眼。"我没有慌，"他浑身不自在。"我为什么要感到惊慌?"  
"因为这是你最后的机会，而输的代价太大?"Sebastian反问。"因为学校让你以为如果你不能继续带着Warbler冲向全国赛，他们会撤销你的奖学金你就得离开?"  
"你问什么在替我找借口?"Hunter质问。"我可以...回家...或者转回我的旧学校。"  
"真的?"Sebastian冷静地问。  
"什么?"Hunter不知道Sebastian说这话什么意思。他不可能清楚以前发生了什么，是吧?  
"你说军校的事时总是用过去时，"Sebastian解释。"就好像那是你人生中已经结束的一段过去。你...回不去军校，对不对?"  
Hunter缓缓叹气。有时候Sebastian又太过敏锐。"是的，"他平静地承认，"我没法回去。"  
"你在军校发生了什么，Hunter?"Sebastian轻声问。  
Hunter摇头。  
"我在那也做了蠢事，"他突然说。"然后惹上大麻烦，所以我回不去。Dalton是我最后的机会了。他们恰恰好在我原来学校就要决定是否要开除我那天联系到我。不用想我都知道自己的选择。简直完美的问题解决方案。Dalton是所受尊敬的好学校。我可以从这毕业然后上大学。我不能再待在那里。所以我转学了。"  
"Hunter，"Sebastian再次问道，十分的耐心，"你在军校发生了什么?"  
Hunter叹气。"你为什么这么关心?"  
"因为我了解你，"Sebastian回答道。"我知道如果你做蠢事，那一定有原因的。。"  
Hunter挑眉。"我想我刚证明了你是错的，不是吗?"  
Sebastian看起来一点不在乎。"快回答我的问题。"  
"我揍了一个高阶的军官，打断了他的鼻子，"Hunter轻声回答。  
Sebastian缓缓点头。"他做了什么?"  
Hunter斜瞥了一眼，"他没对我做什么，"他回避。"我……不该打人的。"  
Sebastian抓住他的话语。"他没对你做什么，"他重复。"那他对谁做什么了?"  
有时候Hunter想拍他一巴掌。他该死的第六感。"一个新生学员，"他措辞谨慎。  
"被你发现了，然后挍进去，因为你的救世主情节，"Sebastian自动补充完细节。  
Hunter茫然地看着他。"我啥?"  
"你是那个fixer（干预调停者；把事情暗中完结的人；毒贩子），"Sebastian说。"你发现问题，纠正错误。你看到某人深陷麻烦，就试图伸出援手。这。。是优点，Hunter，但也会让你染上麻烦。"  
Hunter盯着他看。"我不懂。"  
"即使是类固醇，"Sebastian继续，"那确实蠢到家了。但你是在试图让所有事保持正轨，用你唯一知道的办法。你知道我在化疗还有其他事情都处理的不好。你知道比赛对我们所有人都很重要。你试图让所有人开心。你在努力想给我们争取到优势，当领唱应该被换掉，而你做不到告诉他。告诉我。你本该把领唱给其他人的，Hunter。没关系的。"  
"那是你的错觉，"Hunter评论。"你是我们中最好的我不会因某件并非你错处的事情替换掉你。这全是我的错，Sebastian。我是说，天呐。我甚至让你服药了。我可能会害死你的!"  
"就我回忆，"Sebastian说，"你没想让我也吃的。我猜是那个一直坚持的人。"  
"那我也该拒绝，"Hunter坚持。"我本该告诉你没门的。如果让你病情加重怎么办?如果类固醇让癌细胞增多怎么办?我可能会害死你!"  
"嘿，我胁迫你允许我服药，"Sebastian回答。"我希望吃药能让我能有力气完成自己的表演部分。我都能感受到当时自己在衰弱。"  
"你只是不舒服，而我让它更糟!"Hunter试图让他明白。他是有过错的。他是一个糟糕透顶的人。  
"那是我自己的选择，Hunter，"Sebastian温和地说。"那么多事情中，你最不能因为这个责怪自己。我威胁你如果不让我也一样参与我会去告发你们所有人的。"  
"你和我是两个半斤八两的大傻瓜呢!"Hunter大声断言。  
Sebastian微笑。"你可能是对的，"他同意。  
"那你又为什么一直要维护我?"Hunter要爆炸了。  
"...因为我见过你没穿上衣时的样子，Hunter。"Sebastian轻声说。  
Hunter僵住。他转而盯着Sebastian，疯狂的想着能化解这马上就要完全失控的局面的办法。"我不知道你在说什么，"有点绝望的语气。"怎么，每一件事最后你都要扯到性上面吗?"他竭力，祈祷着Sebastian能上当，让他转移话题。  
当然，Sebastian从来没有遂他心意。从不。这一刻，他几乎希望自己能因此讨厌他。  
"那些伤疤怎么来的，Hunter?"  
Hunter从没听见过Sebastian如此...小心的语气。就好像说错一个字都会伤到他。"我不知道你在说什么，"Hunter的声音颤抖着。  
"之前一次我回来时你在房间里换衣服，"Sebastian轻声说。"你背对着门，然后直接去洗澡间了，没注意到我。那是皮带的伤，是吗?"Hunter在心底默默希望他不再说下去。"有人打伤你。用皮带扣，不是吗，"他继续，不肯停下。  
Hunter阖上双眼，手握成拳。"别说了，"他请求，希望黑暗就这么吞噬他算了。"求你...就别说了。"  
"所以你才那么渴切的想Warbler赢，"Sebastian柔声道。"因为如果你回家，尤其是输了之后回家...你会被打。”  
"被惩罚，"Hunter厉声说。"我不是被虐待的家庭主妇，Sebastian。"  
"但你是虐待的受害者，"Sebastian冷静的反驳。"我确定很多人都认为用皮带抽打是虐待，即使是剩下的那些...我想他们也认为使用皮带扣是不必要的严惩。是你父亲做的吗?"Sebastian追问。  
"我父亲...很看重长幼有序，"Hunter嗓子眼发紧。"还有家庭荣誉。以及我们是否符合一定的标准要求。被军校开除几乎让他怒不可遏。如果我被Dalton开除，还不如找处悬崖跳下去。长痛不如短痛。"  
"你还觉得自己会被开除，"Sebastian指出。"你不会的。"  
Hunter摇头。"他们总要找人承担所有的责备，"他回答。"并且，考虑到那都是我的错，我是个挺好的人选。"  
"我们都有份儿，"Sebastian反驳。  
"因为我逼你们!"Hunter大叫。他想以头抢地。或者Sebastian的。他还没想好到底哪个。  
Sebastian不慌不忙。"因为你在害怕，"他说。"而我们没怎么抵抗就听从了。我们都太自大了。无视规矩，觉得不会被抓到把柄。我们自负又愚蠢。你掌舵，我们一个个心甘情愿的跳上贼船（原文是指美国很常见的流浪者、无业游民或者农民工跳上火车货运车厢在各个州之间）。"  
Hunter眨眼睛。"这类比真怪，"他说。"你说得好像流浪者似得?"  
Sebastian瞪着他。"是的，Hunter，"他干巴巴地说。"我可不就是说这个。一群流浪儿。别试着转移话题了。"  
"哪个话题?"Hunter问，都不确定他们在谈什么了。  
"就是你不会被踢出学校，"Sebastian耐心的说。  
Hunter叹气。"好吧，爱因斯坦，"他的话里满是疲倦，"告诉我那怎么可能。我来这个学校是要带领Warbler参加全国赛的。我的奖学金都指望着这个，而合唱团剩几个月都刚被禁赛。Dalton不再需要我了。"  
"Yeah，well，我们可能小小的求了情，"Sebastian承认。  
Hunter歪头，困惑的。"你们干了啥?"  
"说情、斡旋、调解，"Sebastian重复。"我们和校方解释为什么开除你会是个糟糕的主意。"  
Hunter又眨了眨眼。"啥?"他又问，想知道自己是不是被这事震住了而突然失去了理解单词的能力，因为Sebastian的话一点都讲不通。  
"我们说服了老师们，"Sebastian一字一句的说。"你不需要走了。"  
Hunter盯着他好一会。"我不太懂。"  
Sebastian耸肩。"有什么不好懂的?"他问。"我们去找学校，告诉他们我们每一个人都难脱干系，只惩罚一个没有家庭背景的人是不公平的，他们才不可能把所有林莺开除。家长们会大发雷霆的。"  
希腊。西班牙语。葡萄牙语。法语。Sebastian在说法语，是吧?或许这是为什么他没听懂的缘故。Sebastian总是不由自主切法语。"你们说服了校方..."他茫然的重复。"林莺们?"  
"好吧，我们确实从Jeff老爹那获得了一点帮助，"Sebastian承认。"他是个律师。"  
"Jeff的爸爸说服学校让我留下了，"Hunter回答，一片混乱。"我不明白。"  
"好吧，"Sebastian挑明，"他可能不小心暗示‘给学生加压，如果林莺不能进全国赛就撤掉奖学金名额是不道德的，指望你带领着夺冠的情感逼迫下你狗急跳墙也是可以理解的’。"  
"那...他们竟然买账?"Hunter慢慢的说。  
Sebastian耸肩。"一群含着金钥匙出生的宝贝疙瘩都义愤填膺准备起义呢。威胁着说要把律师老妈老爹请来。学校决定不如避而不谈这事就慢慢过去。也就是说皆大欢喜。也是就说答应了一群愤怒的学生要你留下的要求。"  
"但我逼着他们服药，"Hunter强调。"你们是因为吃糊涂了脑袋把这都忘了吗?"  
"我清醒得很，"Sebastian回答。"还有，确实没人对那事儿开心。但他们都很关心你。他们最后都顺从了因为大家都看得出来你有点慌。面对现实吧，我们都不是纯洁正直的唱诗班少年。我们做了蠢事犯了错。老实说，我觉得他们都有点害怕你会在重压下崩溃。"  
"那也不是当我做愚蠢的决定时选择听我的理由!"Hunter大叫。  
"Hey，都过去了，结了，而我们正在处理，"Sebastian说着叹声气。"没人受伤。所以别再纠结了。你现在唯一伤到的是你自己。"  
"我差点害了你，"Hunter消沉地指出。  
"我们不是已经说过这个了嘛?"Sebastian叹气。"你没有。"他沉默了几分钟。"事实上，"他温和地说，"我六周化疗结果出来了。他们说肿瘤已经缩小了很多。他们认为手术加几周的放疗就足够杀死残余的癌细胞了，我会痊愈的。"  
"我的天!"Hunter叫道。"Sebastian...这太好了。为什么你之前什么都没说?"  
"我昨晚才知道，"Sebastian回答。"而你不忙着内心的自我毁灭。但我好了，Hunter。你没有伤害到我。你没有伤害我们任何一个人。"  
"你们这群傻瓜，"Hunter小声自言自语。"Trent是唯一理智的那个。Trent退出了。"他叹气。"他可能比任何人都恨我。"  
"才不，"Sebastian温和地说。"你想错了。Trent只是试着做正确的事，就像其他每一个人一样。区别在其他人担心如果我们赢不了地区赛你会失去理智，所以他们没反对你蠢到家的主意。Trent..."Sebastian叹气。"Trent还在因为失去他妈妈的事伤心。Trent只担心有人用药过量的可能，或者受伤，或者伤到别人。他做了他觉得不得不做的选择。他还觉得你在讨厌他呢。"  
"我不讨厌他，"Hunter咕哝。"他是对的，"他苦笑地说。"你还记得在LimaBean那事吗?"  
"好吧，如果我的咖啡尝起来像铅笔屑我可能也不会开心，"Sebastian挖苦。  
"天，我真是一个麻烦，"Hunter呻吟，脸颊深陷于双手中。  
"你不是一团大麻烦，"Sebastian纠正。"笨蛋，确实。但事出有因。如果我处在你的位置，回家和你一直面对的那些事，我也会不知所措的。"  
"我不明白为什么Warbler还肯帮助我，"Hunter的话因为他还埋着头而含糊不清。  
"因为你是我们的队长，他们都很关心你?"Sebastian暗示。"因为你让我们的表演十分出色而且当你不犯蠢的时候很有当队长的天赋?"  
"然后我就犯蠢并让所有人都惹上麻烦，"Hunter指出。"他们应该讨厌我才对。你也应该讨厌我。"  
Sebastian摇了摇头。"Hunter，你知道你为我做了多少么?"这都算不上一个问句。"我不讨厌你。当我一个人时你一直陪着我，你也一直守口如瓶。我很...感激，"他轻声说完。  
Hunter耸肩。"我也没做什么，"他反对。"如果我是你，我不可能有你那么坚强。而且即使你很感谢我，其他的林莺也一点不清楚。我事实上觉得他们还以为我们睡一起呢，"他小声抱怨。"所以他们为什么在意我是走是留?"  
Sebastian看起来突然有点紧张不自在。"因为...我告诉了他们?"他犹豫地说。  
Hunter僵硬了一秒。"告诉了他们什么?"他焦急的问。  
"所有，"Sebastian简单回答道，然后在Hunter不成功的试图掩盖迅速涌上的焦虑不安中意识到了其中可能的误解。"哦!我是说关于我的，"他解释。"不是你。"  
"你是说?"Hunter不确信地问。  
"所有事。"Sebastian重复。"肿瘤切片诊断，我家长决定留在国外，我差点自己去治疗，然后你接手一切，陪着我帮助我，确保我有注意照看自己，"Sebastian轻轻地说。"我告诉他们你可能救了我的命，"他说。  
"你在夸大其词，"Hunter告知他，"他们所有人都会这么做的。"  
"可能吧，"Sebastian并不纠结，"但我并不想告诉别人。我...更喜欢和你待在一起而不是别人，"他承认。"你理解我。你总是知道我需要什么，何时需要。你知道什么时候推我一把亦或是拉我回来。所以我就。。告诉了他们所有的事。"他露出了略疲倦的笑。"他们很难还对你生气，当一个病兮兮的男孩在恳切地为你求情。"  
Hunter翻白眼。"你刚说自己好着呢，"他指出。"还有，你有时挺混蛋的。你知道吧?"  
"Oh，我可知道了，"Sebastian欣然承认。"话又说回来了，你也是，所以我们合拍。"  
"我们确实合拍，不是么，"Hunter仿佛自言自语。  
Sebastian点头。"你比你想所有人认为的要更好，"他说。然后又是逼问，"你在军校里发生了什么，Hunter?"  
"又来?"Hunter呻吟。"我都告诉你了。"  
"你和我说了那件事，"Sebastian回他。"没说前因后果。你揍了一个少尉。因为他对另一个新学员做的事。他做了什么?"  
"袭击他，"Hunter绷着脸说。"想想吧，Sebastian。我只会说这些了。"  
Sebastian偏头，思考着。"所以你才那么担心我去Scandals，是吗?"他问。"你曾有位朋友...那样受伤过。"  
Hunter耸肩。"我帮不了他，"他说着一声叹息。"我突然撞见的。我扯过那个人打了他。但那个男孩求我别把事情说出去。或许那是个错误的选择，"他轻声说，"但...那是军校，Sebastian。他会一直带着受害者的名声在活。这事在任何地方都已经够糟，何况那里。最起码...不该由我来说。我也不喜欢说别人这么隐私的事。他已经被迫失去了很多选择的机会。至少这次是他自己的选择。"  
"然后你被开除了，"Sebastian轻声说。  
Hunter点头。"我无法解释为什么对一名少尉私自挑起械斗。我不认为他们会从轻处置我。然后是Dalton的的邀请，我找到了一条出路，我还可以不用解释原因，告诉一些关系好的朋友注意那个小人，希望这就足够了，然后...走了。我不知道。也许我该说的。如果他再次伤人，那会是我的错..."Hunter说着深深地叹口气。  
"如果他再次伤人，那是他的错，"Sebastian厉声道。"你帮不了所有人所有事Hunter。你得停止自责。你只会逼疯自己。这是你难得的机会。你能从全国最好的学校之一毕业能脱离你精神错乱的父亲。"  
"我-"  
"他就是，"Sebastian就是，打断Hunter的抗议。"有理智的人不会用工具打他们的孩子。你会留在学校。你比其他任何人为我做的都多，我需要你留在这。你会留下的。"  
Hunter凝视着他，仔仔细细地看他的眼睛。他觉得自己仿佛站在峭壁边缘。就好像就那么多的可能...未来的...某些他甚至不太明白的可能。他不懂Sebastian为什么为他如此争取。他真没觉得自己有多大帮助。他觉得自己带来的伤害远比帮助多得多。Sebastian没因他的自私而变得更糟只是走了狗屎运而已。但仍然...  
但他得承认他...和Sebastian待在一起感觉更好。在Dalton感觉更好。和Warbler一起感觉更好。更轻快。开心。更...incontrol，不管听起来多讽刺，考虑到事情发展的方向。但即使他在错误中陷得那么深，他们愿意拉起彼此继续前行。或许不够理想，或许付出了地区赛，或许他没有资格获得他们的原谅，但...他想要被原谅。他想自私一点。他想抓住现在。Warbler。还有Sebastian。  
他缓缓点头。"我要留下了..."他终于完全接受了。"我...我都不知道要如何谢你Sebastian。你知道你其实没必要像那样坦白自己的。我会...没事的。事情都会过去的。"  
Sebastian因为他小心翼翼的选词而微笑。"如果我觉得不值得的话我不会说的，"他简单地说。"那值得我这么做，Hunter。"  
"我知道你不想将这件事公之于众，"Hunter说。"我很抱歉最后你不得不说出来。都是因为我搞得一团糟所以你才得告诉他们事实。"  
"挺值得的，Hunter，"Sebastian小声说，坦然的。"那你现在能起身回来训练了嘛?这个学年的比赛结束了不意味着我们可以偷懒。我们总能找到地方一展歌喉的。有变化是件好事Hunter。我们会让它发挥作用的。"他随手拽过枕头扔向Hunter的脑袋。"别哭哭啼啼的了。"  
"我真是受不了你，"Hunter虚张声势，一个打挺起身下床。"我有跟你说过吗?"  
"你爱我，"Sebastian漫不经心地回嘴。"现在，在我用枕头打你前，赶紧的。"  
似乎Sebastian的话在他心底撩起一阵奇异的波澜。或许同样的情感早已埋藏在感情深处。或许他只是过度解读，对这个知道他所有秘密的男孩有不合理地依赖，好与坏，仍然接受这样的他。又或许Sebastian只是因为他习惯性帮助别人的习惯恰好绕过他的防备，而Sebastian有很多需要修补的。可能Sebastian值得他。又可能Sebastian对他来说太好了。或许有一天他们终于会搞明白笨蛋金发尤达 Jeff一直试着向他们指明的。  
但就现在，他们是Sebastian和Hunter。Hunter与Sebastian。Warbler的正副队长。Dalton的合唱团摇滚明星。努力着回到他们的巅峰。或许对现在而言，这已足够好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了很久很久很久，Still Waters正式翻译完了！撒花。  
> 开放结局，第七章是hunter照看着Sebastian，第八章是Sebastian照看着Hunter，我觉得挺好的。这章有一点


End file.
